El Origen De Los Guardianes 2: El Regreso de Pitch
by Clo24
Summary: Pitch ha vuelto y tiene un plan en marcha para que los niños del mundo queden solos con miedo y dolor. Los Guardianes intentaran detenerlo nuevamente, pero solo con la ayuda de una joven castaña y tres pequeños traviesos, lograran hacer que Pitch desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y recuperar aquello que le fue robado. ¿Qué fue lo que Pitch robó? ¡ Averígualo aquí!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Penumbras

Al caer la noche, sale la Luna y las estrellas, se escuchan los grillos, el viento sopla y todos duermen, pero… está noche, solo se escuchan lamentos, sollozos, gritos ahogados.

Una sombra negra corría desenfrenadamente por las calles sonriendo al llevar a cabo con su plan, con su segundo plan. Secuestrar a los padres y hacer que los niños queden solos, lloren y sufran.

A esta sombra solo le faltaba una casa, solo una y su labor terminaría, era cercano a un bosque, alejado de una ciudad, sonrió al ver la casa, puesto que todos dormían y las luces estaban desde luego apagadas.

Entró sigilosamente, sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, se acercó al primer cuarto que vio, era completamente rosado, pero gracias a la oscuridad no se distinguía, en una cama, dormía plácidamente una niña de no más 7 años, vio sus sueños, los cuales abrazaba a sus padres. Sonrió con malicia para después tocarlo, lo que eran sus padres se convirtieron en unos monstruos. La niña despertaría en poco tiempo, él lo sabía.

Se dirigió al segundo cuarto que vio, donde había dos niños iguales durmiendo en una litera, sonrió nuevamente y al dirigirse toco los sueño de ellos, donde estaban enfrentando a un dragón y ellos eran los caballeros, por ser gemelos, los dos podrían tener el mismo sueño, y está no fue la excepción, sonrió al ver que el dragón iba ganando para luego irse.

Entró el la otra habitación que vio, está debía ser la de los padres, estaba seguro, abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa, de ver a otra niña, no, una joven durmiendo, no le dio importancia alguna y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, le llamo la atención un brillo amarillo, que estaba en su cabeza, la joven, aun creía y sonrió ante eso, puesto que haría mas daño aun, se acercó y pudo ver que la niña soñaba con… con… ella misma, ayudando a sus hermanos, cerró los ojos y tocó el su sueño para luego ver como un carro se acercaba a ellos, se fue del lugar y por fin, halló a los padres de esos niños, los envolvió en un manto negro y junto a ellos desapareció.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-De la casa se escucharon tres gritos, Pitch sonrió satisfecho y se apresuró mas.

La joven que había tenido un sueño horrible, despertó sobresaltada, mas por los gritos que escucho que por su sueño, prendió una luz cerca de ella y fue directo a donde se encontraban sus hermanos, primero a la pequeña, que abrazó muy fuerte a su hermana y después a la de sus hermanos, que hicieron lo mismo.

Se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres con sus hermanos, y al abrir la puerta cual fue su sorpresa al no verlos, bajo a su hermana al suelo y se acercó a la cama vacía, no había nada, ni si quiera las almohadas.

-Mamá, papá-Corearon los tres niños con brotes de lágrimas en los ojos-¡Mamá, papá!-Gritaron creyendo que volverían si lo hacían así, pero nadie respondió.

La joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño frunció el ceño y lo que temía desde niña, sucedió, quería mucho a sus padres, ¿Pero dejarlos?, ¿Sola?, ¿Con sus hermanos?, no los perdonaría.

Agarró a sus hermanos y se los llevó a su cuarto.

-Hermana-Dijo la pequeña-¿Dónde fueron papá y mamá?

-Nosé Victoria-Dije mientras buscaba una camisa, unos jeans y unas zapatos-Niños vayan a vestirse.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó uno de los gemelos-Yo no quiero irme, quiero a papi y a mami.

Su hermana mayor suspiró-Papá y mamá están… lejos de aquí-Dijo-Iremos a buscarlos-Inventó-Ahora yo los cuidare-Les sonrió para darle apoyo-Vayan a vestirse, iremos a la ciudad.

Sus hermanos hicieron caso y se fueron de su cuarto, la castaña después de vestirse, preparó dos bolsos, con la suficiente comida, una cuerda, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, ropa, abrigos, su celular y otras pequeñas cosas.

Ya todos listos se fueron de la casa, cada uno con una linterna en mano, fueron al bosque de noche, con miedo de la oscuridad que había.

-Lo mejor será dormir aquí-Dijo mientras dejaba sus bolsos en el suelo, buscó algunas ramas y las junto para prender fuego.

-Tengo miedo-Dijo su hermanita acercándose mas a su hermana.

-Descuida, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré con ustedes.

Los llantos y gritos, no pudieron ser omitidos por el señor de la Luna, advirtiendo a Norte de aquella trágica noche.

Santa, no pudo dejar pasar esto y como su deber era proteger a los niños del mundo igual que los demás guardianes, volvió a activar aquella llamada de emergencia.

El Hada de los dientes, junto a las pequeñas hadas se dirigieron al lugar volando, no podían evitar esto puesto que también habían escuchado los gritos y llantos cuando las hadas recogían los dientes de los niños.

El Conejo de pascua tocó el suelo con su pata y un agujero apareció, saltó en él y llegó a Norte.

Sandman, al ver los sueños de los niños arruinados, se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacía Norte para dar aviso a este suceso.

Y por último, Jack Frost, quien estaba en un bosque en lo mas alto de un árbol, observaba como cuatro niños dormían con el calor del fuego, sin saber porque, pero alzó la vista, la ciudad estaba muy callada, por decirlo así, Sandman no estaba, hubiera visto sus polvos amarillos, miró a los niños nuevamente, no podían dejarlos solos, no ahí, como su deber era proteger a los niños, no debía dejarlos solos y menos con el mal presentimiento que tenía.

Ya era de día, la castaña abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir la luz del sol y cual fue su sorpresa al ver nieve, abundante nieve sobre la fogata que había hecho el día anterior, dejó a sus hermanos dormir y se paro justo en medio de aquella nieve, adoraba la nieve, eso era seguro extendió sus brazos olvidándose todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Quién eres?-Sintió un voz tras de ella y se giró para ver a un muchacho, de piel pálida, ojos azul cielo y cabello blanco.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?-Preguntó ella, aquel muchacho la miró curiosa, jamás pensó que le respondería, jamás pensó que una joven de unos 14 o 15 años creyera en él.

-Él que hizo que nevara-Dijo él mientras se elevaba un poco, la castaña ahogó un grito con sus manos, pues ver a una persona volar no es algo que se ve todos los días-¿Puedes verme?

Ella asintió temerosa-¿E-Eres de verdad?-Preguntó curiosa, el asintió mientras acercaba su mano.

-Siente, y dime si soy de verdad o no-Dijo él, ella se acercó a paso lento y, primero trató de tocarlo, pero alejo su mano y después lo hizo, tocó su mano, estaba fría.

-¿Eres…Jack Frost?-Preguntó ella curiosa mirándole a los ojos.

-Así es-Sonrió.

-¡Waaaa!-Corearon unos niños tras la castaña, quien giró su cabeza-¡Es Jack Frost!-Dijeron y se acercaron a él, mientras sonreían, Jack se agacho a su altura mientras era observado.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Cuidando-Dijo él mientras se paraba.

-¿Cuidando?-Preguntó ella-¿A quien?

-Ahora, a ustedes, son niños, mi deber es protegerlos.

-¿Niños?-Preguntó la castaña de brazos cruzados-Yo no soy ninguna niña.

-No-Dijo él-Pero tienes mente de una-Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo enfurecer a la castaña-De otro modo, ¿Por qué me estuvieras viendo?

-Ya-Dijo ella-Esta bien, tendré mente de niña, pero eso es porque no quiero olvidar como era al ser niña-Dijo mientras se dirigía a sus bolsos-Nos vamos niños.

-Espera…-Dijo-No me has dicho tú nombre.

-Yo me llamo Victoria-Dijo la más pequeña, era rubia con ojos azules cielo, iguales a los de él, Jack le sonrió.

-Yo Martín-Dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Yo Santiago-Dijo, los dos tenía el cabello marrón y los ojos del mismo color.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó Jack.

-Es nuestra hermana-Dijo la rubia-Cloe.

-Ya es tiempo de irnos.

-¿A dónde van?-Preguntó Jack.

-¡Vamos en busca de nuestro padres!

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Jack-¿Van por sus padres?

-Sí, ayer desaparecieron después de tener pesadillas-Dijo Martín.

-¿Pesadillas?-Preguntó incrédulo, para luego fruncir el ceño-Pitch…-Susurró.

-¿Pitch?-Dijo la rubia con temor alguno-Ese nombre me da miedo.

-No-Dijo Jack agachándose-No debes tenerle miedo-Le sonrió para darle confianza.

-Es hora, vamos-Dijo la castaña agarrando a sus hermanos-¿Quieres venir?

-Eh… ¿Yo?-Dijo Jack.

-Sí, conoces a ese tal "Pitch"-Dijo ella-Supongo sabes donde pueda estar.

-Supones bien-Dijo sonriendo mientras se elevaba acompañando a los niños en su travesía a lo desconocido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Creer.

Había caminado medio día, ya debía ser como las 6 de la tarde y faltaba un poco para llegar.

-Cloe-Dijo Victoria-Estoy cansada-Dijo ella arrastrando sus pies.

Su hermana suspiro y se agacho-Vamos, súbete-Ella le hizo caso y se subió a la espalda de su hermana.

-Oye… tus hermanos también están cansados-Dijo él mirando a los gemelos los cuales estaban sentados.

-Mmm… ¿Frost?-Él la miró-¿Podrías…?

-Claro, como simplemente los estoy cuidando-Dijo mientras posaba sus pies sobre la nieve-Vengan acá-Dijo él mientras se agachaba y Martín se subía a su espalda y Santiago era agarrando bajo los brazos y comenzó a flotar.

-¿No te pesan?-Preguntó.

-No-Dijo-Ya he hecho esto antes-Dijo-Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Con una amiga, sus padres son amigos de los míos y lo mas seguro es que…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó incrédulo Jack-¿Sus padres?

-Así es y…

-Pero… ¿No sabes?-Preguntó y flotó hasta quedar frente a ella-Los padres se han ido, no solo los tuyos, sino los de todos los niño.

Cloe abrió sus ojos como platos no sabía que decir o que hacer-Debo-Articuló-Debo ir con ella, está sola ahora-Dijo apresurando el paso.

-¿Tú hermana es muy terca verdad?

-Un poco-Dijo Martín.

-¿Un poco?-Preguntó Santiago incrédulo-Es muy terca-Sonrió.

-Apresúrense.

En Norte, nada estaba bien, puesto que faltaba Jack Frost y ninguno de los guardianes sabía su paradero, los duendes de Santa corrían por todos lados buscándolo, junto a las haditas del Hada de los dientes y los Yetis.

Hasta que al fin lo encontraron, Manchester una ciudad en Inglaterra, estaba, ayudando a unos niños, en un bosque, Santa se tocó su frente frustrado para después sentarse en una silla.

-Está es mucha presión-Dijo-Cuando se toca la alarma, todos los Guardianes deben estar aquí.

-Está ayudando a cuatro niños Santa-Dijo uno de sus duendes-Al parecer le ocurrieron lo mismo.

-Pues claro que le ocurrieron lo mismo-Dijo el Conejo de pascua-Todos los niños están sin sus padres, ¿Por qué serían la excepción?

-Tráelo aquí-Dijo Santa al Conejo, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados para luego descruzarlos.

-¿Y porqué yo?-Preguntó el Conejo-La última vez fui yo, que vaya otra persona.

-… Ve-Le ordenó Santa y el Conejo tocó el suelo donde salió un agujero y se metió a él.

-Vaya-Dijo Cloe-Que deprimente-No había ni un alma solitaria en la calle, estaba más desierto que el desierto mismo.

-Esto es por Pitch-Dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño-Es mejor ir a la casa de tú amiga, ya se está haciendo de noche-Dijo mientras veía al cielo.

-Sí, ven-Dijo Cloe y después de unos 15 minutos, llegaron a un edificio, la puerta estaba abierta y subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

Cloe tocó la puerta dos veces, hasta escuchar un "¿Quién es?" dijo su nombre y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un pelinegra con los ojos negros, pero hinchados y rojos de tanto llegar.

-Kathy…-Susurró la castaña, bajó a su hermana de su espalda y abrazó a su amiga.

-¿Tú también verdad?-Preguntó ella.

-Sí-Dijo Cloe separándose de su brazo-Tranquila, aquí hay un amigo que nos va ayudar.

-¿Amigo?-Preguntó Kathy

-Aja, ven Jack-Los dos hermanos de Cloe aparecieron agarrados de la mano, el suelo y tras ellos, estaba Jack Frost.

-Mmm, Cloe, son tus hermanos-Dijo Kathy mirando incrédula a los niños-¿Te da risa esto?, mis padres han desaparecido y tú… ¿Tú juegas conmigo?

-¡No!-Dijo su amiga-Es solo que…-Pensó bien, ellos veían a Jack, pero su amiga no, y era por el simple hecho de que su amiga ya no creí en esas cosas-Mira, Kathy, tus padres no fueron los únicos de que desaparecieron, los padres de todos los niños también desaparecieron.

-¿Qué?, creí que los míos se fueron con los tuyos y nos… abandonaron.

-No, fue Pitch-Dijo Cloe.

-¿Pitch?-Preguntó Kathy-Cloe ya hemos hablado sobre este tema, estos personajes no existen-Dijo.

-¡Si existen!-Gritaron los tres niños-¡Nosotros los vemos!

-… Miren niños no estoy de humor para juegos abusurdos e infantiles-Les dijo-¡Entiéndanlo no existe el Conejo de Pascua, no existe el Hada de los dientes, no existe Santa Claus y mucho menos va a existir Jack Frost!-Los infantes estaban con los ojos aguados, apunto de llorar.

-¡Oye!-Gritó Cloe-¡Eres mí amiga y te damos respeto!-Dijo-¡Pero son mis hermanos y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú les diga tal cosa!

-Cloe…-Dijo su amiga sorprendida para luego fruncir el ceño-¡Tus hermanos ya están muy grandes!, ¡Deben saber que esas cosas no existen!, Solo dolor y sufrimiento…-Dijo mientras bajaba la voz-Vete de aquí, por favor.

-Kathy…-Susurró Cloe.

-¡Que te vallas!-Le gritó-¡No tengo tiempo para niñeces!-Les cerró la puerta en toca la cara.

-Me cae muy mal esa niña-Dijo Jack Frost-No existe el Conejo de Pascua, no existe el Hada de los dientes…-Dijo imitándola con voz cantarina-¿Qué sabe ella?-Vio a los niños que tenían la cabezas gachas-¡Anímense!-Se acercó a ellos flotando-No le hagan caso-Le sonrió mientras dejaba caer unos cuantos copos de nieve y como recompeza obtuvo la sonrisa de ellos.

-Vamos-Dijo Cloe después de minutos sin reaccionar-Jack-Dijo él la miró-¿Tú sabes donde están nuestros padres?-Preguntó volteándose.

-Sí, estuve ahí una vez.

-Quiero ir ahí-Dijo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó y se acercó hasta ella-¿Estás loca?, ¡Ese lugar no es para niños!-Dijo señalando a sus tres hermanos.

-¿No hay algún lugar que…?

-Vaya, aquí estas…-Se escuchó una voz-Y Jack se volteo-Traté de buscarte en el bosque, pero te moviste-De la sombras apareció un gran conejo.

-Conejo-Dijo Jack sonriendo y yendo hasta él.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Jack?-Preguntó él-Deberías estar en el Norte, ahora.

-Sí, lo que sucedió es que, estoy cuidando a estos niños-Dijo señalándolos.

El Conejo observó atentamente, era una niña rubia de unos ojos azules, no aparentaba tener más de 7 años, luego dos gemelos castaños y los mismos ojos almendrados, parecían de unos 10 años, y por último, una joven de unos 15 o 16 años, castaña con los ojos verdes-¿Puedes verme?-Preguntó asombrado el conejo.

La castaña asintió-¿Eres real?-Preguntó incrédula.

-¡Pues claro que es real Cloe!-Dijo Victoria llamando la atención de todos-¡No estaría viéndolo!

-Que niña tan lista-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa-Oye, sé que debo ir al Norte ahora, pero… no los puedo dejar solos, ahora no ya que están muy decididos en buscar a sus padres.

-Ya que…-Dijo mientras tocaba el suelo y todos cayeron por él.

-¡Wiiii!-Gritó la pequeña divertida con una sonrisa.

-¡Agárrate!-Se gritaron los dos hermanos.

-¡AHHH!-Gritó Cloe puesto que en un movimiento se puso de cabeza.

-Descuida-Dijo Jack agarrándole la mano, él también estaba de cabeza-Estás a salvo conmigo.

Cloe se sonrojó y mas aun cuando le dijo aquellas dulces palabras-¡Ya llegamos!-Dijo el Conejo y se abrió un agujero por donde pasaron todos.

-¡Otra vez!-Corearon los tres niños-¡Otra vez!

-Mmm… creo que estás encima de mi-Dijo Jack.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo Cloe.

-¡Los dos están encima de mí!-Dijo el Conejo enojado.

-Vaya, ¿Y que tenemos aquí?-Un hombre gordo y de cabellera blanca habló al ver a tanta gente.

-¡Santa!-Gritaron los tres niños y corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Vaya, pero que ternuritas-Dijo una Hada.

-¡El Hada de los dientes!-Gritaron nuevamente-Que linda es usted-Dijo la rubia.

-Gracias chiquita-Le sonrió.

-Veamos, tú debes ser Cloe, ¿No es verdad?-Preguntó Norte.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Querida niña, soy Santa Claus, sé sobre todos los niños del mundo-Sonrió.

-Vaya-Dijo el Hada de los dientes-No sabía que aun creías en nosotros-Sonrió.

-Desde luego que creé en nosotros-Dijo Jack-Tiene mente de niña-Dijo para molestarla.

-¡Jack!-Gritó ella furiosa.

-¿Qué?-Se volteo-Es verdad, tú misma lo aceptaste.

-¡Que no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡Qué no!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Basta ya-Dijo Santa-No me obligues a ponerte en la lista negra Cloe-Dijo mostrándole su brazo derecho tatuado.

-¡Hazle caso a Santa!-Dijo su hermana.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Santa-¿Por qué los trajiste aquí?

-Por que quieren ayudar, al menos Cloe quiere ayudar.

-¡Nosotros también!-Corearon los tres pequeños.

-Sandman, ¿Podrías…?-Preguntó Santa y Meme dejó que caer una espesa arena dorada y en cuestión de minutos, los niños se durmieron.

-Y bien-Dijo Cloe llamando la atención de todos los guardianes-¿Dónde están mis padres?

-En el centro del mundo, un lugar muy oscuro-Dijo Jack.

-Bien, entonces vamos-Dijo Cloe sin saber en lo que se metía.

-Niña, ¿Tú tienes magia?-Preguntó el Conejo de pascua, ella negó con la cabeza-¿Puedes volar?-Ella negó nuevamente-¿Tienes una clase de poder místico o algo parecido?-Volvió a negar.

-Ya, ya, ya-Dijo Jack-Ella no está aquí para se interrogada, solo quiere salvar a sus padres.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí-Dijo Santa-Por tú bien.

-¿Qué?, pero… yo… Jack-Dijo mirándolo tratando de que hiciera algo, el la miro dolido y bajo la vista dejando escapar un suspiro-Bien, no me ayudes-Dijo mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos-¿Dónde podré llevarlos?-Santa señaló un cuarto cerca de ellos y Cloe asintió mientras cargaba a su hermano en su espalda, en eso dos Yetis aparecieron y ayudaron a la castaña mientras se iban.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?-Preguntó Jack sosteniéndose de su bastón.

-La verdad… no tenemos ningún plan-Dijo Santa.

-¿Qué?-Dijo y dándose la vuelta volvió a decir-¡Creí que tendrían un plan!

-Bueno, Pitch es vulnerable a tú hielo-Dijo el Hada de los dientes.

-Y también ahí pocos niños que creen en él-Dijo el Conejo de pascua.

-No, no lo creo-Dijo Jack-Cuando… estaba con los niños en un edificio, una amiga de Cloe, no creé en nosotros sino… en la tristeza y el miedo-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno, una persona menos, ¿Nada podría sucedes verdad?-Preguntó Santa.

-Creó, que como los padres no están, quizás, tan solo quizás los niños… están perdiendo su fe hacía nosotros.

-… Ya… creo que primero hay que… buscar la guarida de Pitch, Jack, tú estuviste ahí, sabes donde está, guíanos-Dijo Santa.

-¿Qué pasa con los niños?-Preguntó Sandman con figuras arriba de su cabeza.

-Por el momento debemos sacar a los padres y los niños verán que todo está bien.

-Bien vamos-Dijo Jack.

-¡Al trineo!

-¡Esperen!-Justo cuando iban andando se pararon por el grito de Cloe-Jack espera…

-Vamos…-Susurró Santa y los demás guardianes se fueron dejando a solos a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Patea muy fuerte el trasero de Pitch-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que lo hare-Dijo mientras se elevaba un poco y se alejaba.

-¡Espera!-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-Él se giro y sintió como la chica los abrazaba muy fuertemente por el cuello, él cerró los ojos y la abrazo también.

-Gracias por todo-Le susurró Cloe a Jack en su oído para después alejarse un poco y depositarle un beso en su mejilla-Suerte-Le sonrió para luego irse.

-Aja…-Dijo Jack medio ido con una sonrisa boba, los ojos idos y su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Ya es hora de irnos!-Jack escuchó la voz del conejo y reaccionó y se fue a donde estaban los demás guardianes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, este el tercer capitulo, bueno, quedan como dos o tres capítulos mas, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece sino a DreamWorks, los personajes que no conozcan son mis completamente igual que está historia.**

Capitulo 3: Oscuridad.

-¿Seguro que es aquí?-Preguntó Santa mientras observaba los arboles negros, pareciera que hubo un incendió.

-Sí, es aquí-Dijo mientras veía un agujero en el suelo-Vamos, ahora-Dijo y los cinco saltaron.

-¡Auch!-Dijo Jack-Estás, estás encima de mí-Dijo Jack al Conejo.

-Lo siento-Dijo mientras se paraba.

-Que lugar tan horrible-Dijo el Hada de los dientes.

-¿Son jaulas?-Preguntó Santa al verlas por unas cadenas.

-Ahí fue donde metió a las Haditas-Dijo Jack refiriendo a las jaulas-No-Susurró-Las jaulas eran más pequeñas… aquí son mas grandes-Dijo él y se acercó-Son… ¡Son los padres!

-¿Qué?

-Vaya…-Dijo una voz siniestra-Veo que han descubierto donde están los padres de los niños-Dijo Pitch, era igual que antes, solo que mas oscuro, siniestro, su cara ya no era grisácea, era negra completamente y lo único que se podía distinguir bien eran sus ojos rojos de ira-Hola de nuevo, guardianes.

-¿Pitch?-Preguntaron todos, puesto que había cambiado a como era la última vez-Ahora eres polvo negro-Dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

-Gracias a ustedes-Dijo enojado, para luego suspirar de frustración-Pero, también se los agradezco, ahora tengo un nuevo poder-Dijo y se apareció tras ellos, haciendo que los cinco guardianes se voltearan hacia él, Conejo sacó sus Bumerangs, Santa sus espadas, Sandman tenía polvo dorado a su alrededor, el Hada junto a pequeñas Haditas lista para cualquier ataque y por último Jack, el cual lo amenazaba con su bastón-Verán queridos amigos-dijo y desapareció y un manto negro oculto a los guardianes-Ahora puedo entrar a los recuerdos mas malos de cada uno de lo humanos, esto incluye a ustedes, con un simple toqué-Dijo mientras tocaba al Hada de los diente con uno de sus dedos y está gritó de dolor y al mismo tiempo cayó al suelo desmayada-Ahora está reviviendo lo más horrible de su vida-Sonrió aun sin poder ser bien visto-Ahora, debo irme, una persona nueva para la vida Jack me está esperando-Dijo para luego irse.

-Hada…-Susurró Santa-Jack, ¿Qué quiso decir?

-Nosé…-Dijo mientras trataba de pensar bien-¿Alguien nuevo en la vida?-Se preguntó, después de pensar un minuto mas, abrió sus ojos como platos, igual que los demás guardianes se miraron y dijeron todos a la vez-¡CLOE!-Santa cargo entre sus brazos al Hada y Conejo abrió un agujero por donde los cinco, al llegar a Norte, encontraron todo, completamente todo destruido, los juguetes estaban rotos, los duendes y Yetis estaban desmayados.

-¡Cloe!-Gritó Jack yendo a aquella habitación donde se supone que estaban los cuatro-No…-Susurró al ver que estaban solamente los tres pequeños y al parecer bajo el efecto de los recuerdos-¿Por qué se la llevaría?

-Lo más probable es porque es una adolescente.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó Jack.

-Cuando eres adolescente uno se olvida de nosotros, pero como ella sabe todavía de nosotros…

-Es muy importante por todos los años que tiene-Dijo Conejo-Esa niña vale por muchos pequeños más.

Jack entendió todo, Santa dejó al Hada en el suelo junto a los tres niños-¿Sandman no podría hacer nada?

-Lo intentaré-Dijo como solo él sabía hacer, de sus manos salió polvo dorado y rodeó con ellos a los niños y a Hada, se concentró un poco y pudo ver aquel horrible recuerdo haciendo que perdiera la concentración-No puedo.

-Rayos-Dijo Jack dándose la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Santa.

-A rescatar a mí amiga-Dijo Jack mientras iba hacía una puerta.

-Vamos todos-Dijo Santa-Sandman, quédate aquí y trata de que de despertarlos-Sandman asintió.

-Nos vamos-Dijo Conejo tocando el suelo-¡Vamos!

-¿D-Donde estoy?-Se preguntaba Cloe, estaba con sus hermanos, era seguro, pero… algo negro y lleno de maldad entró al juguetería de Santa, era negro, recordaba que era negro y luego paso por sus hermanos haciendo que empezaran a gritar, trató de ayudarlos, pero esa cosa negra la envolvió a ella y después nada, ahora que abrí los ojos, se encontraba en una especie de cueva, se paró lentamente pues estaba mareada-¿Dónde estoy?-Volvió a preguntar mirando a su alrededor.

-No tengas miedo-Dijo una voz que le causo eso mismo-O mejor tenlo y mucho-Dijo sonriendo, a Cloe le rodeo una bruma negra llena de maldad-Una adolescente que creé en los guardianes-Dijo mientras aparecía bien, Cloe lo miró, era completamente negro, pero lo que mas aterraba era sus ojos sangre-Pero claro, como también crees en ellos, crees en mí-Dijo desapareciendo para volver a aparecer tras ella-O al menos a lo que mas temes-Dijo mientras Cloe volteaba y apareció tras ella nuevamente-La muerte…

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-Preguntó la castaña volteándose nuevamente.

-Únete a mí-Dijo apareciendo-Y te daré algo lo que más quieres-Dijo mientras señalaba con la mano una jaula, Cloe miró la jaula y sus padres, dormidos estaban ahí.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Dijo la castaña corriendo hasta ellos-¡Vamos despierten!-Les gritó mientras agarraba los barrotes tratando, en vano, de romperlos-¡Estoy acá!, ¡Los voy a sacar!

-Que ternura-Dijo Pitch apareciendo aun lado de ella-Vamos Cloe, tan solo debes tocar mí mano y todo volverá a ser normal.

-Solo quiero que todo sea como antes-Dijo.

-Y lo será-Sonrió-Solo debes tocar mí mano-Dijo mientras la extendía, Cloe miró su mano derecha primero, para luego mirar a Pitch quien sonreía, acercó su mano a la de él lentamente hasta que la tocó, y Pitch la estrecho la mano con fuerza al sentir la delicada de ella.

Cloe sintió como poco a poco se iba desmayando, trató de liberarse como pudo, pero no obtuvo éxito, fue cerrando los ojos al sentirse más débil hasta que Pitch la soltó y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Pitch sonrió y sintió como todo su poder volvía, como se volvía mas fuerte mientras Cloe se debilitaba, justo en ese momento apareció Santa, Conejo y Jack.

-Cloe…-Susurró Jack mirando a su amiga en el suelo desmayada, frunció el ceño y con el bastón amenazó a Pitch-¿Qué le has hecho?-Estaba furioso, eso era seguro.

-Bueno… tú amiga quiso hacerse la valiente tratando de salvar a sus padres-Dijo para luego agacharse justo al lado de la castaña-Me dio todo lo que ella es, para salvar a sus padres, ¿No es tierno?

-¡Déjala!-Dijo Jack mientras se acercaba con su bastón y trataba de congelarlo, era más fuerte que la última vez.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos Jack!-Dijo Santa-¡Llévate a la niña lejos de aquí!

Conejo tocó el suelo y un agujero apareció-Ahora vete-Dijo mientras sacaba sus Bumerangs-Esto se va a poner feo-Jack agarró entre sus brazos a la desmayada y saltó por el agujero, esté se abrió y por él pudo salir, estaban en la ciudad, era de noche, todo estaba negro, se alzó y empezó a volar algún lugar lejos.

-Jack…-Susurró la castaña llamando la atención del peliblanco, tenía los ojos entre cerrados y estaba triste-Lo… siento… mucho… yo… traté de…

-Descuida, todo está bien-Le sonrió-Te voy a proteger, es mí deber.

-¿Tú deber?-Preguntó una voz frente a él, haciendo que Jack frenará de repente-Que tierno guardián-Sonrió.

-¿Qué le hiciste a los demás?-Preguntó Jack-

-Lo mismo que a esa Hada-Dijo mientras de las sombras salían Conejo y Santa desmayados los dos.

-No…-Dijo-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Cloe miraba como Santa y Conejo estaban desmayados, ella tenía una cara triste e ida, todo era su culpa.

-Entrégame a la niña y yo te daré a los guardianes-Dijo mientras extendía un manto negro.

-No…-Dijo apretando más a Cloe contra su pecho y alejándose un poco-No tela daré.

-Jack…-Susurró la chica-Yo… estaré… bien-Trató de darle una sonrisa-Por favor… llévatelos de aquí…

-Bien dicho Cloe-Dijo Pitch alabando dichas palabras de la chica-Ya ves, ella misma te lo ha dicho.

-¿Qué dices?-Dijo ignorando a Pitch-Tú… soy un guardián, mi deber es cuidar a los niños incluyéndote-Dijo y miró a Pitch con el ceño fruncido.

-Jack…-Susurró la castaña haciendo que el chico la mirará-E-Escúchame… d-debes… c-confiar en mí-Dijo o más bien trató de decir, trató de alzar con la poca fuerza corporal que le quedaba su brazo izquierdo hasta posarla en la mejilla pálida de Jack, este se sorprendió, estaba fría, tan fría como el mismo hielo que él creaba, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando la chica acercó sus labios a los de él, estaba sorprendido, jamás que…-Adiós-Susurró la chica y cuando Jack se dio cuenta, Cloe estaba cayendo de sus brazos, trató de volar hasta ella, pero un manto negro la atrapó y la envolvió.

-¿No es tierna la chica?-Preguntó Pitch con una sonrisa-Un beso antes de… morir, aquí tienes a tus guardianes-Dijo lanzándoles haciendo que Jack creara hielo donde cayeron a salvo-Aunque no se porque te los estoy dando-Dijo como si se tratará de un objeto alguno-Ya nada puedes hacer-Dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Jack estaba solo, con Santa y Conejo desmayado, descendió al suelo cayendo a este con pesadez, dejó su batón a un lado mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza estaba enojado, aturdido, confundido.

Miró a sus amigos, debía ir a Norte para ver si Sandman ya había resuelto el hechizo de Pitch, como pudo agarró a Conejo y trató de llevar a Santa, pero se cayó justo cuando levitó por un momentito, volvió al suelo y derrotado y justo cuando creía que no podía hacer nada, Meme apareció con una sonrisa seguida del Hada de los dientes.

-Meme-Sonrió-Hada-Se dirigió a ella-Lo lograste-Meme sonrió y miró directo a sus amigos caídos-Tienen los mismo-Dijo levitándose mientras Sandman empezaba con su labor-Ven Hada, debemos ir por la haditas, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-Está asintió y juntos fueron al castillo de está.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!, he recapitulado, ****voy hacer más capítulos****, gracias a la persona que comento, ¡Gracias!, bueno lo estoy extendiendo más, aparecerán más personajes y mucha, pero mucha drama.**

**¡Falta para que termine!, ¡Sin preocupaciones!**

**Bueno, El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, pertenece a DreamWorks, blah, blah, blah, mi historia y… ustedes saben, no plagien.**

Capitulo 4: Misión De Rescate.

Jack Frost y el Hada de los dientes volaron hasta el castillo de está, donde vieron a todas las haditas hacer sus labores.

-Escuchen pequeña-Dijo mientras todas paraban-¡Un grupo de ustedes nos ayudará con una misión!-Dijo-¡Debemos recuperar a Cloe!-Se escucharos puros "ptisss", por parte de ellas.

-Ustedes no podrán-Dijo una voz bajo ellos.

-¡Santa!-Corearon los dos descendiendo-¡Conejo!-Volvieron a repetir-¿Están bien?

-Así es, más de lo que yo quisiera-Dijo Santa-Denle gracias Sandman, él nos liberó.

-¿Por qué dices que no podremos?-Preguntó Jack.

-Porque Pitch se ha vuelto más fuerte cuando la niña trató de salvar a sus padres-Dijo-Ella no lo hizo por valentía, lo hizo por miedo, miedo de perderlos.

-Ya veo-Dijo Jack-¿Y que podemos hacer?-Preguntó.

-… Es un poco complicado-Dijo Santa-Pero…

-Santa quiere que reunamos a aquellos que poseen magia.

-¿A todos?-Preguntó Hada incrédula-¡Son muchos!

-¡Por esa razón!-Dijo Santa-Al ser muchos, podremos vencerlos.

-¿Por quien empezamos?-Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa, pues había un plan para salvar a su… ¿Amiga?, no, eso no importaba ahora.

-Amber…-Dijo Santa.

-¿Amber?-Preguntó Jack con cara de "¿Enserio?" -¿Por qué ella?

-Al menos alguien que es buena persona-Dijo Conejo con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no te caigo bien Conejo?-Preguntó Jack.

-¿Tú que crees frío?-Dijo Conejo acercando a él.

-Basta lo dos-Dijo Santa-No es el momento para esto.

-Tiene razón-Dijo Hada-Muy señorita-Dijo a sus haditas-Vayan en busca de Aquarium.

-¿Aquarium es enserio?-Preguntó incrédulo Jack sosteniéndose gracias a sus bastón.

-Yo iré por las Musas-Dijo Conejo tocando el suelo por donde apareció un agujero y se metió ahí.

-Yo iré por Día y Noche-Dijo Santa.

-¿Y por quien voy yo?-Preguntó a Santa antes de que este se fuera.

-Por Amber.

-¿Y donde la buscó?-Preguntó y Santa saco una esfera que al lanzarla se hizo un portal-Ahí la vas a encontrar y ten cuidado trata de no derretirte.

-Jaja-Dijo con una supuesta sonrisa-Trata de no derretirte-Le imitó mientras rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza y se metió al portal-Bien, Amber… no tengo el tiempo de jugar contigo-Dijo mirando a todos lados-Una amiga está en peligro y debo salvarla junto a todos los niños de la tierra-Dijo mirando el lugar, era de día y el sitio parecía trópico-Como no quieres aparecer-Dijo mientras se elevaba un poco-Hare que vengas a mí-Dijo mientras alzaba su bastón de madera y un rayo blanco llegó al cielo y se convirtió en nieve al instante-Vamos, ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Por que siempre arruinas mi vida Jack Frost!-Un gritó cerca hizo sonreír al nombrado.

-Bingo-Dijo mientras se recostaba en el aire-¿Qué tal Amber?, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Dejame pensar… ¡Fue hace 35 años que intentaste hacer invierno en un lugar tropical!

-Oh vamos… pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo ya lo olvide-Dijo sonriendo.

-Claro-Dijo-Como tú no te tomas nada enserio-Dijo, Amber era una chica y cuyo pelo y ojos son de un tono escarlata, viste con una camisa blanca, una falda roja, y unos zapatos, pero toda su ropa estaba un poco quemada, fue revivida con este don, ya que al vivir en un orfanato, era la mejor con todos, pero hubo un incendió y por salvar a los mas chiquitos, ella murió.

-Bueno, está vez es diferente-Dijo Jack tocando el suelo-Necesitamos de tú ayuda.

-¿Es por los padres desaparecido no?-Preguntó ella incrédula de brazos cruzados.

-Así es-Dijo él-Los Guardianes te necesitamos.

-¿Y porque debería ir?-Le gritó-¡Solo quemó y ya!-Gritó mientras todo a su alrededor se quemaba.

-¡Para!-Gritó mientras congelaba las llamas-Escucha yo también tengo ese poder-Dijo, ella la miró como "Sí claro"-Bueno no tanto como tú…-La chica dio media vuelta-Espera-Dijo mientras levitaba y paro justo frente a ella-Yo congeló, ¿Crees que eso no es malo?

-Tú congelas-Dijo Amber-Yo quemó, ¿Qué es peor?, ¿El frio o el calo?-Preguntó girándose con lágrimas en los ojos-Hasta ella son calientes-Dijo refiriéndose a las lágrimas.

-Necesitamos tú ayuda, por favor-Dijo Jack-Una… una amiga mía está en peligro… y necesito tú ayuda.

-¿Quién?, ¿Hada?

-No…-Dijo-Una amiga humana.

Amber se giró-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Aun creé en nosotros-Dijo-Y si Pitch le quita su vida…

-Espera, espera-Dijo ella-¿Dijiste Pitch?

-Sí.

-¡Hubiera comenzado por ahí!-Dijo y junto sus manos para luego separarlas, una tabla de fuego-¡Me lo hubieses dicho y te hubieras ahorrado el sermón!

-¡No era ningún sermón!-Dijo Jack levitándose.

-¡Como sea!-Dijo Amber-¡Vamos!-Gritó ella montándose a la tabla.

En un lugar muy oscuro, en una jaula estaba Cloe moribunda, su cara estaba gris, el borde de sus ojos era rojo y al tocarse sentía frío.

-¿P-P-Porque… h-haces… esto?-Preguntó mirando a Pitch.

-Quiero que la época en donde yo reinaba vuelva, y solo lo haré con tú ayuda.

-¿Q-Qué… tengo… yo…de…?-Preguntó.

-¿Especial?-Preguntó-Niña tonta, al ser la única en creer en los guardianes te condenaste a ti misma-Ella lo miró sin entender-Estos adolescentes-Dijo con pesadez-Tú niña al creer por tanto tiempo en ellos, son como los niños que no han nacido en el mundo.

-¿S-S-Solo por… creer?-Preguntó.

-Y… Por tener algo que quiero que sea mío-Dijo siniestramente volteando para luego mirarla.

-¿Q-Qué… cosa?-Preguntó ella.

-No puedo decirte, ¿Sabes porque?, es un secreto y los secretos no pueden ser… rebelados-Dijo acercándose a ella, Cloe se alejó, pero la mano de Pitch tocó su brazo ocasionando un gritó desgarrador de ella y una sonrisa malvada de Pitch.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-Preguntó Santa, todos estaban en el Polo Norte, dentro de la guarida de Norte-Bien… ¡Hay que destruir a Pitch!

-Para eso vinimos-Dijo una de las Musas. Daría, era la mayor de las tres, tocaba un arpa y su música relajaba bastante.

-La pregunta es como-Dijo Conejo-La última vez que enfrentamos a Pitch, no podía contra Jack, pero ahora…

-¡Tampoco podía contra los niños!-Dijo Hada-¡Ellos creen en nosotros!, ¡Por eso no podía contra nosotros!

-Sí, pero los niños sin sus padres están tristes, y no importa si sea Pascua, Navidad o que se le caiga un diente-Dijo Santa sentándose en una silla.

-Podemos…-Dijo Jack y todos lo miraron atentamente.

Cloe se sentía cada vez más débil, Pitch le quitaba su fuerza vital, ella sabía que dentro de poco no iba a existir, lo presentía.

Escuchó una música, era relajante, abrió sus ojos lentamente y fue sentándose poco a poco, no veía nada, pero la música aun seguía.

-Vaya-Dijo Pitch apareciendo frente a la jaula de la castaña-Veo que las Musas están aquí-Dijo.

-Hemos venido a detenerte Pitch-Dijeron las tres.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó incrédulo-¡¿Ustedes y cuantos más?!-Preguntó con una sonrisa al tiempo que alzaba polvo negro y de ellos salían varios caballos.

-¡Ahora!-Corearon las tres mientras empezaban a tocar música.

-¡Eso no les ayudara!-Dijo Pitch al tiempo que se acercaba ellas y las encerraba en un manto negro-Perdieron-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No-Dijo la del medio, Tressa-Tú perdiste-Dijo la chica sonriendo para luego caer en un recuerdo horrible.

Pitch se volteó y vio la jaula abierta y por más allá, a Jack y a Amber llevándose a Cloe-¡Eso no!-Gritó tratando de alcanzarlos, pero no pudo, pues saltaron al agujero antes que él los atrapara.

-Está muy fría Jack-Dijo Amber mientras agarraba la mano de Cloe para calentarla, tenía los ojos aun rojos y la cara gris, a simple vista parecía enferma, agonizando del dolor-Creo que debes alejarte un poco, tú solo das frío-Dijo, Jack asintió y se alejó del lugar, los tres estaban en una cueva, lejos del escondite de Pitch, y esperanzados de que no los encontrara, no por el momento.

-Jack...-Susurró la castaña entre sueños, Jack olvidando lo que dijo Amber se acercó a la chica.

-¿Una amiga no?-Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida Amber.

-Je…-Jack hizo una mueca divertida para luego observar mejor a la castaña-¿Sigue fría?

-Mas o menos-Dijo la chica divertida-Si te alejaras no le darías más frío y su calor corporal aumentara.

-Claro-Dijo él mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta la entrada haré un domo de hielo alrededor de nosotros, Pitch no puede contra mí hielo-Dijo mientras ponía manos en acción.

-Como quieras-Dijo ella.

-¿D-Donde estoy?-Preguntó la humana, Jack al escuchar su voz fue hasta la chica.

-Estas conmigo-Dijo él acercándose a su rostro-Ya estas a salvo.

Cloe sonrió tristemente-Gracias… Jack-Dijo ella-Tengo… calor-Dijo después de unos minutos mientras trataba de medio sentarse.

-Es por Amber-Dijo Jack terminado su domo.

-¿Amber?-Preguntó ella-¿Quién es?

-La responsable de que en América no pueda ir para hacer de la mías-Sonrió.

-Que gracioso-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ella no puede verte por eso le digo eso-Dijo Jack sentándose frente a las dos-A menos de que crea en ti no podrá verte.

-Como todos-Dijo Amber-Creen que es…

-Siempre creí… que era… por el Ecuador-Dijo la castaña, su calor ya había vuelto, pero ahora en vez de gris estaba pálida, no tanto como Jack, pero si estaba pálida.

-¿Ves?

-Gracias… Amber-Dijo ella y de un momento a otro Cloe sintió más calor a su lado izquierdo, movió un poco su cabeza y pudo ver a la pelirroja-¿T-Tú eres…Amber?

-¿Puedes verme?-Preguntó ella sorprendida-¡Puede verme Jack!-Gritó Amber feliz, pues alguien ya creía en ella.

-¡Genial!-Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras flotaba, giró quedándose pansa arriba-¿Cómo te sientes?

-S-Sedienta…-Dijo.

-Eso es fácil-Corearon los dos, Jack creó un poco de hielo y Amber lo derritió, Jack le dio el agua a Cloe en sus manos y la tomó-G-Gracias-Les trató de sonreír.

-Creó que estaremos un tiempo aquí-Dijo Amber-Aun Pitch no nos ha encontrado, eso es bueno.

-Sí, ya lo creo…

-¿Por cuánto estaremos aquí?-Preguntó la castaña mientras trataba de acercase a Jack.

-No sabemos-Dijo Amber iré a revisar-Dijo la pelirroja y tocó el hielo que se derritió.

-Sí Pitch te llega a ver.

-Pitch no me puede tocar-Dijo ella-Soy fuego, ¿Lo olvidas?, Un toque y se va a quemar-Sonrió para luego irse.

Jack volvió a encerrarlos en el domo y Cloe se sentó junto a él y puso su cabeza en su hombro-Jack… gracias por…

-De nada-Dijo él mirando sus pies, los dos estaban sentados en el suelo.

-¿N-No te da frío?-Preguntó ella.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó Jack-¿Por no tener zapatos?-Rió-Soy Jack Frost, no debo tener frío.

-Cierto…-Dijo ella-Jack… cuando estaba… estaba ahí… tuve malos recuerdo… y ahora… tengo…

-No-Dijo él sabiendo sus palabras-No tengas miedo-Trató de animarla y pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, y al tocar el sweater que tenía puesto ella, el hombro se congeló un poco-Te voy a proteger.

-Bien, las Musas están en la guarida de Pitch-Dijo Santa-Al llegar ahí, lo primero que debemos hacer es que Memelas despierte-Este asintió-Hada debes tratar de distraerlos junto a Aquarium-Dijo, Aquarium era un hombre de unos 20 años, tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos azul cual mar, Aquarium antes, vivía en una isla, y un día hubo una inundación, tratando de salvar a su familia, murió ahogado, y por esté acto heroico que otro hubiesen preferido salir y correr, la Luna lo revivió con el poder de contralar el agua.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Hada y Aquarium asintió.

-Yo iré a liberar a los padres, y tú conejo vas conmigo.

-Pregunta-Dijo Aquarium-¿Pitch no debería estar interfiriendo ahora?

-La música de las Musas cerró todavía donde él pueda salir, pero esto es por poco tiempo.

-Ya veo.

-Iremos cuando Jack y Amber vuelvan de su escondite, ahora prepárense por lo que viene es duro-Santa sonrió-¡Ahora sí podré poner a Pitch al principio de la lista de niños malos!

-Jack… tengo… frío-Dijo la castaña sin abrir los ojos, Jack la había dejado en el suelo, puesto que la primera vez que se lo dijo, temió que volviera al estado de antes.

-Losé, Amber no llega, nosé que está haciendo-Dijo.

-¿Preguntaban por mí?-Preguntó la chica descongelando un poco el hielo para poder pasar, Jack lo cerró nuevamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó-¡Cloe casi muere del frío!

-¡Tranquilo!-Le dijo-A tú novia no le pasará nada.

-¡Ella no es mí novia!-Dijo Jack.

-Ya claro-Dijo ella-Le traje comida… está un poco quemada, pero… yo no puedo hacer mucho-Dijo Amber sonriendo.

Jack sentó a Cloe y está se apoyó de las paredes del domo, Amber dejó las frutas encontradas en el suelo, Cloe las tomó y empezó a comer-G-Gracias… Amber.

-Agradéceme cuando esta locura termine-Dijo la pelirroja para juntar las manos y encender un poco de fuego-Quizás caliente un poco.

Cloe le sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!, ¡Gracias y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, aquí el quinto capitulo, ¡Espero y sea de su agrado!, ¡Dejen comentarios!**

**Este capitulo no tiene mucha acción, es como… el comienzo de algo, por así decirlo.**

**Perdón por no subirlo ayer, pero lo modifique.**

**El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks, blah, blah, blah, mi historia, ¡No plagies!**

Capitulo 5: Preparaciones y Ocultados.

En las sombras, Pitch trataba de abrir las puertas, pero era imposible, ¡Las Musas las habían cerrado!

-Bien-Dijo Pitch ya frustrado-¡Daría ven acá!-Daría se levantó, abrió sus ojos y estos parecía idos y la cara era… triste, sin expresión alguna-¡Abre las puertas!-Daría sacó su arpa y empezó a tocar lentamente.

Las puertas de las tinieblas se abrieron, Pitch sonrió-Ahora podré ir… no-Dijo pensando bien-Sí las Musas trataron de detenerme junto a Amber… lo más probable es que… hayan reclutado a más personas-Dijo mientras pensaba seriamente-Bien, creó que voy a reunirme con viejos amigos…-Dijo para luego desaparecer.

-Norte-Dijo Hada-¿Qué pasó con Día y Noche?

-Ellos van a venir, no me dijeron en que momento, pero vendrán-Todos se miraron.

-Muy bien-Dijo Conejo y tocó el suelo-Iré por huevos explosivos.

-Yo por más Haditas-Dijo-Vamos niñas.

-Buscaré agua-Dijo Aquarium yéndose.

-Yo afilaré mis espadas-Dijo mientras pasaba por unos de los Yetis-Mmm… no me gusta cámbialo a arco iris-Dijo y el Yeti miró a los juguetes que pintó, estaban verdes y azules, gritó de frustración y Norte siguió su camino.

-Hola viejos amigos-Dijo Pitch mirando una celda negra y eléctrica-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó con un tono de voz grueso.

-He venido para… liberarlos-Dijo él y después un manto negro envolvió aquellos seres para dejarlo donde él estaba-Bien, bien… Sorrow y Evil-Dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntaron.

-Únanse a mí…y venceremos aquellos amigos suyos…-Dijo volteándose.

-¿Quiénes?

-Un gordo que viste de rojo y regala regalos, un Hada preocupada por diente, un soñador con polvos dorados y con conejo saltador-Se giró.

-¿Los guardianes?-Preguntó Evil para después sonreír malvadamente-Desde que nos encerraron… solo hemos pensado en destruirlos con nuestras propias manos.

-Y eso haremos… pero antes debemos ir por una niña-Dijo

-Claro… ¿Y quien es la chica?-Preguntó Sorrow.

-Una adolescente que se llama Cloe…-Dijo-Está niña lleva consigo un poder muy… peculiar-Dijo él-Y a la vez… repugnante.

-¿Amor?

-Ese mismo.

-Que asco-Dijo Sorrow.

-Sí… trasformamos "eso"… en odio, nuestra victoria estará asegurada.

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?-Preguntó Evil.

-Cuando… la tenía bajo mi control, llegue a unos recuerdos de su familia, muy tristes y que trataba de olvidar.

-¿Y?

-Que justamente… están relacionados a los guardianes-Evil y Sorrow se miraron para luego sonreír.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Evil-Todo lo que sea para que volvamos a reinar en el mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos quedarnos aquí?-Preguntó Amber a Jack.

-Pues… supongo hasta que queramos-Trató de sonreír, pero la mirada fulminadora de Amber lo intimidaba haciendo que mirase a su lado, Cloe dormía tranquilamente sonrió al verla.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho-Dijo Amber-Siempre miras cada movimiento que hace, ¿Por qué será que a los hombres se les nota cuando les gusta una chica?-Se preguntó ella misma.

-No eso… solo…-Trató de cambiar las palabras de la pelirroja, pero no dio resultado.

-Claro, niega lo que está frente a mis ojos-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya esta bien, me gusta ¿Y que?-Preguntó incrédulo-Pero… debo olvidarla…

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó Amber-¿Acaso ella…?

-No, claro que lo hace-Dijo Jack-Pero… soy un Guardián, soy inmortal, ella es humana.

-¿Y?

-Y… que le puedo hacer daño-Amber tocó su hombro apropósito-¡Auch!-Dijo-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó alejándose y viendo su hombro.

-Por ser tan idiota.

-…-Jack no dijo nada en un rato, para después pararse-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo.

-¿Porque?-Preguntó Amber también parándose.

-No sé, siento… como… algo…-Dijo girándose para ver a la castaña-Cloe, despierta, vamos.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó adormilada-¿A dónde?

-Al norte-Dijo Jack-No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo agachándose y Cloe se montó en su espalda.

Amber derritió el hielo para juntar sus manos y una vez y crear una tabla de fuego donde se subió-Vamos antes de que el sol se ponga-Dijo ella.

Estuvieron volando y ya había llegado la noche-¿Amber?-Preguntó incrédulo Jack mirando que la chica estaba descendiendo.

-Tengo que bajar-Dijo ella y los tres tocaron el suelo.

-¿Qué…sucede?-Preguntó Cloe al sentir que aterrizaban.

-Es mi fuego-Dijo Cloe-No es tan fuerte en la noche porque no hay sol-Dijo y pudo crear un pequeña llama.

-Y no te puedo llevar-Dijo Jack y dejó a Cloe en el suelo-Me quemarías… aun si no hubiese sol…-Dijo para sentarse, Cloe se sentó junto a él y Amber junto a ella.

-Jack…-Dijo Cloe-Tengo miedo.

-No, no… tranquila… es… es normal tenerlo ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo mientras la abrazaba-Ya descuida, nosotros estamos aquí, te protegeremos.

-¿Enserio?-Humo negro apareció justo enfrente de ellos, haciendo que los tres se pararan, Amber creó su fuego un poco mas, era todo lo que daba, Jack agarró su bastón de madera poniéndolo frente a él y Cloe se agarraba muy fuerte del brazo de Jack-Hola de nuevo-Dijo Pitch apareciendo frente a ellos-Veamos, está Jack Frost, Amber Fire y claro, Cloe.

-Amber Light, preferiría yo-Dijo Amber.

-Gentuza-Dijo una voz apareciendo al lado de Pitch-Diría yo-Dijo Evil.

-¿Esa es la niña?-Preguntó Sorrow apareciendo al lado de Pitch.

-Así es-Dijo Pitch.

-Jack…-Susurró Cloe-Tengo miedo…

-Tranquila-Dijo Jack mirándola de reojo, pero sin quitar la vista de los tres que tenía delante-Ya te dije, te protegeremos-Le dio una sonrisa de confianza.

-Ya claro-Dijo Pitch-Haz que la niña crea en cosas tontas-Dijo Pitch-Déjala que tenga miedo-Pitch sonrió para luego mirar a sus lados-Oh… y veo que tenemos a mas amigos míos-Dijo mirando a los caballos negros alrededor de ellos-¿Sabes Cloe?-Dijo-Ellos huelen el miedo, y tú… tienes miedo-Dijo y los caballos se fueron acercando lentamente.

-¡Aléjense!-Dijo Jack amenazándoles con su bastón de madera.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!-Dijo Amber quien empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego y estos se esfumaban con el simple toque, pero a la vez venía más-Mi fuego…-Dijo cuando ya no le salían mas llamas de las manos.

-Se extinguió-Dijo Pitch acercándose junto Sorrow y Evil-Es de noche, tú fuente de poder no está en la noche-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Jack…-Dijo Amber mirándolo, Jack miró a todos lados buscando una salida, cuando se acordó de lago que paso hace mucho tiempo, cuando trató de salvar a un niño castaño.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Jack y tocó el suelo con su bastón de madera, después de unos minutos, se veían a las dos chicas en hielo (No se derretía el hielo de Amber porque no tenía fuego) patinando en el camino que Jack creaba para ellas.

-¡Sí!-Gritaba Cloe, pues se estaba divirtiendo al máximo.

-¡Genial!-Decía Amber y Jack sonreía al ver a sus amigas divertirse.

Jack miró hacía atrás y pudo ver como los seguían, así que fueron más rápido hasta caer en un hueco.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!, Vaya, si que subo rápido, espero y eso les agrade.**

**Bueno, este capitulo no tiene un final feliz, todo lo contrario, van a quedar con una cara de ¡¿WTF?!**

**Bien, como saben El Origen de los Guardianes es de DreamWorks, está historia es mía y los personajes que no conozcan también.**

**¡Espero y les guste el capitulo!**

Capitulo 6: Los Secretos Se Revelan.

-¡AHHH!-Gritó Cloe hasta caer encima de algo.

-Estas… encima-Dijo Jack.

-Perdona-Dijo Cloe levantándose.

-¡Estoy bien!-Dijo Amber-¡Gracias por la preocupación!-Dijo ella quien estaba aun lado de ellos dos tirada en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Jack ya parado ayudando a su amiga a parase.

-Creo que me rompí algo, pero ya pasara-Dijo agarrando la mano que le ofrecía Jack-Dios, que frío eres.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido-Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Están todos?-Preguntó Conejo, los tres asintieron-Al menos fue a tiempo-Dijo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Cloe mirando hacia todos lados.

-Estamos en mi hogar-Dijo Conejo-La Madriguera.

-Siempre creí que… el Conejo de Pascua compraba los huevos-Dijo al ver como varios huevito caminaban a su alrededor.

-Ellos nacen de flores-Dijo-Pero algunos…-Dijo mirando a los que estaban alrededor de la chica-Se salen de las flores antes de tiempo-Dijo y los huevitos volvieron a sus flores corriendo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-Preguntó Jack quien se sentó un gran huevo de piedra.

-Este es el mejor lugar para estar por ahora-Dijo-Debo ir a Norte, quédense aquí.

-¡Espera Conejo!-Dijo Cloe acercándose a él-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?-Preguntó.

-Ellos están con Norte, están bien, no te preocupes-Dijo tocando el suelo-Se quedaran con Aquarium.

-¿Aquarium?-Preguntaron los tres-¿Es enserio?-Preguntó incrédulo Jack.

-Así es-Dijo Conejo y saltó por el hueco y este desapareció de la tierra.

-¿Quién es Aquarium?-Preguntó Cloe.

-Es…-Jack fue interrumpido cuando un chico apareció, parecía de 20 años, o al menos eso veía los Jack y Amber. En eso empezó a llover y todos se empezaron a mojar.

-Genial-Dijo Amber-Lo que me faltaba-Dijo y se fue a cubrir con una hoja de palmera.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Cloe mirando a todos lados.

-No le puedes ver porque no crees en él-Dijo Jack y voló hasta su lado y le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos haciendo que mirase arriba-Está haciendo que llueva-Dijo para luego bajar sus manos.

-¿Él hace que llueva?-Preguntó Cloe mirando un punto ciego dentro de la madriguera.

-Algo así-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Vaya-Dijo Aquarium-Jack Frost, ¿Hace tanto verdad?-Preguntó incrédulo, para luego fijarse de la chica castaña que aun seguía mirando un punto en la madriguera-¿Quién es ella?

Jack hizo que la chica mirara donde él miraba-Nadie que te importe.

-¿Ya dejaste de que caiga agua?-Preguntó Amber.

-Sí, ya paro-Dijo Jack y Amber se acercó a ellos.

-Vaya hola Amber-Dijo el chico-Sigues tan bonita como siempre.

-Cállate Aquarium-Dijo Amber de brazos cruzados-Ahora que toque el agua va a tardar mas que vuelva mi fuego-Dijo.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Cloe mirando a Jack.

-Justo en frente de ti.

-¿Cómo puedo creer en él?-Preguntó Cloe y Aquarium le vino una idea, las gotas que estaban en el suelo se levantaron e hicieron una figura, la cual Cloe vio y sonrió, era una estrella, luego se convirtió en un delfín que flotó alrededor de la castaña quien lo siguió mirando hasta que desapareció.

-Vaya espectáculo-Dijo Jack rodando los ojos mientras sostenía su bastón en su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda en su bolsillo del sweater azul.

-Que lindo-Dijo Cloe-Gracias Aquarium-Dijo y en eso pudo divisar a Aquarium, abrió la boca sorprendida, frente a ella estaba un chico, parecía de 18 o 19 años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul marino, no era como los de Jack, por que los de Jack eran azul cielo.

-¿Puedes verme?-Preguntó Aquarium con una sonrisa.

-Aja-Dijo la chica para después darle una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Aquarium-Háblame de ti-Dijo Aquarium mientras recostándose en agua en el aire.

-Bien…-Dijo Cloe-Me llamo Cloe y tengo tres hermanos y…-Calló de repente al recordar a sus padres.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Aquarium y recibió un golpe de parte Jack en la cabeza-¿Porqué me golpeas?-Preguntó-¿Qué hice?

-Solo cállate-Dijo Jack y abrazó a la castaña que empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-Bien hecho agüita-Dijo Amber de brazos cruzados.

-Ya tranquila-Le decía Jack-Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Es por los…?-No quiso decir la palabra, ya había metido mucho la pata.

-Así es-Dijo Amber.

-Rayos-Decía Pitch, los tres estaban en la guarida del primero-Estábamos cerca.

-Yo tengo un plan-Dijo Evil quien estaba sentada en una roca, para luego pararse-Es simple, hay que atrapar a Jack Frost, y lo más seguro es que la niña lo quiera salvar, y cambio deber seguir nuestras ordenes.

-Sí, genial-Dijo Pitch-Tienes una mente brillante y maligna Evil.

-¿Por qué crees que me llamo así?-Preguntó la mujer de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y como atraparemos a Jack Frost?-Preguntó Sorrow.

-Con… engaño-Dijo Pitch.

-Con que sales con tus hermanos a jugar cunado llueve-Dijo Aquarium-¡Qué genial!

-Aja-Dijo ella, los dos estaban sentados en el piso y Jack veía desde una roca a los dos hablando.

-Creo que te han quitado a tú novia-Dijo Amber recargándose en la roca.

-No es mí novia-Dijo Jack bajando de un salto.

-Bueno, solo que sea, está muy entretenida con Aquarium-Dijo ella y Jack miró otra vez a ellos-¿Pero quien la culpa?, Aquarium es lindo-Dijo y Jack se giró, no quería mirarlos.

-¡Jack!-Gritó Cloe, Jack se giró-¿Sabes donde hay comida acá?-Preguntó él negó-Oh… es que tengo mucha hambre-Dijo ella tocándose él estomago.

-Es que… no sé como salir de aquí-Dijo Jack-Creo que el único que puede es…-En eso un hueco se abrió y salió Conejo y tras él tres niños.

-¡Martín, Santiago, Victoria!-Dijo la castaña abrazando a sus tres hermanos que sonrieron al verla-¿Cómo están?

-Bien-Corearon los tres.

-Hermana, la juguetería de Santa es ¡Genial!-Dijo Santiago-¡Tenías que ver habían aviones!-Dijo y se paró e imitó a los aviones.

-¡Había también trenes!-Dijo Martín.

-¡Y medusas!-Dijo la rubia-¡Eran de colores!

-Me alegro que se hayan divertido.

-Bien-Dijo Conejo-Nos debemos ir al castillo del Hada.

-¡Sí!-Dijo Victoria-¡Con el Hada!

Conejo volvió a tocar el suelo y todos se fueron por él hasta llegar con el Hada.

-Hada-Dijo Conejo.

-¡Oh!-Dijo-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!-Corearon tres niños emocionantes.

-Haditas-Dijo el Hada y en seguida tres haditas estaban al lado de ella-Lleven a los niños a un recorrido.

-¡Wow!-Dijo Santiago-¡Veremos donde guardan los dientes!-Dijo y se fueron corriendo tras las haditas.

-Vaya-Dijo Amber fijándose como él sol salía por las montañas, apenas el sol salió por completo, Amber recobró el color de su cabello que antes estaba de un tono oscuro y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, hizo que apareciera fuego de sus manos y sonrió-¡Así me gusta!-Dijo ella y se giro y todos la miraban-¿Qué?-Inquirió ella.

-Nada-Dijeron todos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Cloe

-¿No les has dicho Jack?-Preguntó él Hada, Jack negó-Bien, queremos que sepas un secreto, un valioso secreto-dijo Hada volando a su lado-Vengan…-Les sonrió y fueron al centro del lugar.

-¿Qué debo saber?-Preguntó Cloe a Jack, quien estaba a su lado, este solo la miró y le sonrió.

-Veamos…-Dijo el Hada-¿Qué día naciste?

-Un 14 de Febrero, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella.

-¿Sabes que día es ese?-Preguntó Hada.

-Día de San Valentín-Dijo ella-Sí, claro.

-Muy poca gente nace ese día, y los que nacen ese día son ángeles de amor-Dijo Hada.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó incrédula Cloe-¿Algo así como Cupido?

-No, no-Dijo Conejo-Cupido solo lanza flechas ese día para que los adultos se enamoren, los niños que nacen ese día, en específico, dan amor a los niños, pequeños-Cloe miró sin entender al Conejo-Po ejemplo, cuando tus hermanos pelean y tratas de separarlos ¿No dejan de pelear?

-Sí-Dijo ella-Pero eso le pasan a todos.

-No, los niños siguen peleando-Dijo Hada.

-¿Entonces, yo nací un 14 de Febrero por que soy un ángel que evita el odio?

-¡Eso mismo!-Dijo Hada con una sonrisa.

-Por eso…-Dijo Cloe-¡Por eso Pitch quiere mis poderes!

-Por eso te estamos protegiendo-Dijo Jack.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó Cloe-¿Por qué?, digo… ¿Cuántos niños no nacen un 14 de febrero?-Dijo tratando de sonreír, pero todos estaban serios-¿Yo solo nací ese día?

-Cada… siglo, nace otro ángel de amor-Dijo Hada-Soy enviados por nuestro amigo San Valentín, Cupido-Dijo-Para hacer que haya amor entre los niños y no se odien cuando crezcan.

-¿Y que pasa después de ese siglo?-Preguntó-Digo… que pasaría conmigo si muero…

-Serás un ángel-Dijo Hada-Serás como nosotros-Le sonrió.

-¡Cloe!-Los tres niños aparecieron en el lugar y delante de ellos cinco haditas-¡Cloe!-Siguieron gritando y en eso apareció un humo negro, los tres niños corrieron hasta su hermana y se abrazaron a ella.

-¿Porque siempre viene y arruina todo?-Preguntó Amber y su cabello comenzó a elevarse un poco y de sus manos salieron fuego, Aquarium sacó agua del aire y quedó con ella en sus manos, Jack agarró el brazo de Cloe y amenazó al humo negro con su bastón de madera.

En eso, aquel humo, rodeo a todos, separándolos-No te separes de mí Cloe-Dijo Jack, pero al no sentir nada entre su mano izquierda miró hacia atrás, Cloe no estaba-¡Cloe!-Gritó-¡Cloe!

-¡Jack!-Gritó la castaña y Jack se giró hacia la voz-¡Jack tengo miedo!, ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Voy por ti!-Dijo-¡Quédate donde estás y háblame!

-¡Tengo miedo!-Dijo y Jack suspiró frustrado.

-¡Losé!-Dijo-¡Dime otra cosa!

-¡Mis hermanos están dormidos!

-Bien…-Dijo y estiró su brazo y pudo tocar algo-¿Cloe?

-Hola niño bonito-Dijo Evil y lo encerró en el humo donde no pudo salir, el humo se fue y con él Jack.

-¿Todos están aquí?-Preguntó Conejo después de que el humo se esfumara.

-¿Dónde está Jack?-Preguntó Cloe quien se paro y dejó de abrazar a sus hermanos-¿Dónde está?

Nadie dijo nada, pues… nadie sabía.

-¡JACK!-Gritó la castaña después de caer al suelo de rodillas derrumbada.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!, perdón por no subir en todo el día, estaba muy ocupada.**

**¡Bueno!, espero y les guste.**

**El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece sino a DreamWorks, la historia es mía y los personajes que no conozcan también.**

Capitulo 7: El Rescate De Jack Frost.

Cloe estaba sentada en una silla, en el castillo del Hada, miraba a través de la ventana, pero la verdad no veía nada, solo pensaba, pensaba en Jack.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y tenía frío, mucho frío.

-Cloe…-Dijo Victoria mirando a su hermana, está simplemente la ignoró-Cloe, hermana-Dijo dando un paso.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó directa, agresiva y cortante haciendo que su hermanita diera un saltito hacía atrás por el modo agresivo en que le habló su hermana.

-S-Santa… dice… que hay… galletas y debes comer-Dijo ella-Sabes los que dice mamá cuando hay comida debes comer y más cuando…

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Cloe levantándose de la silla y mirando furiosa a su hermana-Tú madre no está aquí para decir esas cosas-Dijo ella-¡Vete de aquí y déjame sola!-Dijo empujando a su hermanita quien cayó al duro suelo, Cloe se volteo y cruzó sus brazos. Victoria miró a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos para después empezar a llorar y gritar, Cloe se volteo al ver como su hermana comenzaba a llorar-No Vicky…-Dijo agachándose y tratando de abrazarla, la rubia solo empezó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana-Lo siento…-Dijo-De verdad lo siento.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Santa entrando al lugar y viendo como Cloe abrazaba a su hermana, la rubia al escuchar la voz de Santa se liberó de los brazos de Cloe y corrió hacia él, se abrazó a su pierna y Santa la miró para después mirar a Cloe, estaba de rodillas y desconcertada por la reacción de la rubia-Vamos Victoria-Dijo Santa y se llevó a la rubia de ahí.

Cloe agacho su cabeza, jamás le había gritado a Victoria, ni cuando rompía algo o cuando la sacaba de quicio, cerró los ojos con fuerza, la misma fuerza que ejercía al cerrar sus puños encima de sus rodillas, los abrió, se paro y salió corriendo de ahí en dirección a donde estaban todas las Haditas pequeñas.

Al llegar todas la miraba curiosa y una se acercó a ella-Pequeña…-Dijo-¿Sabes donde está el escondite de Pitch?-La Hadita asintió-¿Podrías llevarme?-Negó y se fue asustada, Cloe perdía la paciencia-Por favor escúcheme-Ninguna le paraba, pues estaban haciendo su labor-¡Por favor escúchenme!-Dijo y todas pararon y miraron a la castaña-Necesito, por favor, les imploró que me ayuden y me digan donde está el escondite de Pitch-Dijo-He… he perdido un amigo, Jack Frost se lo han llevado, ustedes deben saberlo, por favor… quiero encontrarlo y… traerlo de vuelta… ¿Podrían ayudarme?-Alguna haditas se miraron entre sí y unas asintieron, cuatro haditas le sonrieron y ella sonrió-Muy bien, primero debo…

-¿D-Donde… estoy?-Dijo un adormilado Jack y se vio que estaba en una celda negra bien grande.

-Jack Frost-Dijo Pitch-Haz despertado.

-¿Qué hiciste… con Cloe?-Preguntó él fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se paraba.

-¿Preocupado de esa chiquilla?-Preguntó Evil apareciendo en humo negro-Descuida ella está bien-Le sonrió a través del velo negro.

-Me preocuparía más por tú… bastón-Dijo Pitch y le mostró su bastón de madera partido por la mitad, como antes, cuando se la rompió al dársela por la hadita.

-…-Jack no dijo nada. Pues cuando saliera de esa jaula la arreglaría, lo hizo una vez y lo volvería hacer, cuando saliera, sí… es que salía de ahí. Pitch lanzó las dos partes del bastó lejos y después desapareció junto a sus amigos-Cloe…-Susurró-No vengas por mí-Dijo creyendo que le iba a escuchar.

-Bien…-Susurró la chica, agarró un bolso que tenía Santa.

Primero fue al abrigó se Santa que estaba en el perchero del lugar, las Haditas le habían dicho que llevaba siempre un o dos bolas de nieve que cuando decía un lugar ahí aparecía y debía pasar por un portal mágico.

Lentamente se acercó al abrigo como niña traviesa que planea hacer alguna broma, agarró las dos bolas de nieve que había ahí, para su suerte, y se fue del lugar a paso apresurado, pero sin hacer mucho ruido.

Segundo fue a buscar una linterna en su otro bolso que tenía sus hermanos, al tenerlos, se fue por su abrigo y, se amarró bien los zapatos, se puso guantes de lana y se abrigó la cabeza con un sombrero de la misma tela.

Y tercero fue a donde estaban las Haditas y ella la llevaron hasta un lugar lejano-¡Espera!-Escuchó una voz-¡Hermana espera!

-¿Qué haces aquí Martín?-Preguntó ella-Ve arriba, ahora.

-No, quiero ir contigo-Dijo el niño.

-A donde voy… no es lugar para niños como tú, ve arriba y cuida a tú hermano si no vuelvo a la mañana, avísale a los guardianes.

-De acuerdo-Dijo él y se fue.

-Bien…-Dijo y sacó una bola de nieve y la lanzó-Pitch-Tras el portal mágico apareció un lugar oscuro, siniestro, donde todo parecía quemado. Cloe tragó y junto a las cuatro a Haditas pasaron el portal, que se cerró-Bien…-Dijo-Aquí estamos…-Avanzó por el lugar, agarrando fuertemente las cuerdas del bolso que estaban en sus hombros, después de unos 10 minutos, comenzó a darle miedo, pues estaba muy oscuro y tenía un mal presentimiento-¿Seguras que es aquí?-Preguntó y vio como las cuatro asentían, llegaron a un hueco, Cloe lo miró curiosa-Bien seguro es aquí-Dijo y se sentó alrededor del hueco-Una debe quedarse aquí-Una asintió-Si escuchas un gritó o algo, ve y díselo a los Guardianes-Dijo y la Hadita asintió-Bien, vamos…-Dijo y se lanzó en él, sin hacer grito a pesar del miedo que tenía-Auch…-Dijo bajito, se paró y junto a las Haditas caminaron-Qué raro…-Dijo-No hay nadie… nadie que cuide esto…-Siguió caminado y pasó por varias entradas oscuras y por fin, vio lo que buscaba-¡Jack!-Dijo y corrió hasta él, y agarró fuertemente las barras negras y vio como Jack se arrastraba hasta ella apretando las barras negras sobre las manos de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó-¡Vete!, ¡Es una trampa!

-¿Trampa?-Preguntó ella.

-Así es pequeña Cloe-Dijo una voz tras ella, Cloe se giró y pudo ver la cara de Pitch y a sus lados estaban Evil y Sorrow-Fue tan predecible que si Jack Frost era secuestrado tú ibas a venir.

-Cloe…-Susurró Jack.

-Jack…-Susurró la castaña-¿Qué quieren?

-A ti pequeña Cloe-Dijo Pitch.

-Me tendrán-Dijo segura.

-¿Qué dices Cloe?-Preguntó Jack-¡No hagas eso!

-Pero-Dijo ella ignorando a Jack-Deben dejarlo ir-Dijo señalando al chico tras ella.

-¡No!-Dijo Jack.

-¿Juran que dejaran a Jack libre?-Preguntó ella.

-Lo juramos-Dijeron los tres y después la celda donde estaba Jack desapareció.

-Jack-Dijo Cloe y se volteo y lo miró, se miraron.

-¿Qué haz hecho?-Preguntó-Tú eres más importante…

-No lo creo-Dijo ella y empezó a llorar y tocó la mejilla de Jack que estaba fría-Tú eres más importante, porque que te amo Jack-Dijo ella sonriéndole mientras en sus mejillas resbalaban lágrimas. Jack se quedó con los ojos abierto y la boca medio abierta y Cloe se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en sus labios.

-¡Basta de cursilerías!-Dijo Pitch y los separó agarrando el brazo de Cloe, Jack se paró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Espero 10 segundos y cuando estos pasaron corrió a su bastón ante la mirada de los tres, lo unió rápidamente y empezó a hacer hielo, congelo todo lo que daba, hasta que por un momento congeló a los tres, eso no duraría mucho, lo sabía, agarró a Cloe de la mano y se fueron del lugar junto a las Haditas y aterrizaron el la tierra negra fuera del hueco.

-Cloe…-Dijo Jack después de salir de ahí-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó.

-Aja…-Dijo ella.

-Pero que estúpida, estúpida eres-Dijo y ella agacho su cabeza, Jack la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho-Tonta-Le dijo-No vuelvas hacer eso, cuando digo que te vayas te vas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Como voy a dejar a alguien a quien amo con toda mi vida-Preguntó la chica entre sollozos y separándose de él y se miraron por unos segundos-Te amo desde que mi padre me habló de ti, desde que lo salvaste de Pitch.

-¿Tú padre de habló de mí?-Preguntó Jack y luego pensó-Espera… ¿Eres hija de Jamie?-Ella sonrió-No lo puedo creer-Dijo-¡Por eso me puedes ver!-Le sonrió-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo Jack.

-Tengo una bola de nieve-Dijo Cloe-Se la robe a Santa, creó que estaré en la lista negra después de esto-Le sonrió.

-Sí estas en la lista negra, pues serás la última, yo llevó el record-Le sonrió y se alzó-Dame la mano-Dijo Jack estirando su mano, Cloe la tomó y Jack la abrazó y se acercó a su oído-¿Sabes?, También te amo-Dijo Jack susurrándole ocasionado que Cloe sonriera-Gracias por salvarme-Cloe sacó la bola de nieve-Hada de los Dientes-Dijo y la lanzó, salió un portal y lo atravesaron.

-¡Cloe!-Gritó Santa al ver como a los dos-¡Jack!-Se quedó impresionado-¿Pero que has hecho?-Preguntó Santa-¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Losé-Dijo Cloe-Lo siento mucho, pero debía hacer algo… no lo podía dejar así.

-Ven Cloe-Dijo el Hada-Vamos a tomar algo, debes estar congelándote, vengan Haditas-Dijo y las dos se fueron.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Amber.

-Congelé a los tres-Dijo-No durará mucho el hielo.

-Debemos estar listo-Dijo Santa-¡Va a ver una gran batalla aquí!-Dijo-¡Genial!

Jack rodó los ojos igual que los demás y se fueron a donde estaban Hada y Cloe.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El Origen De Los Ángeles.

-¡Cloe, Cloe, vamos despierta!-Dijo Victoria, todos estaban en el Polo Norte, y la castaña estaba muy cansada y decidió dormir un poco, pero su hermanita no le dio ese trato.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Vicky?-Preguntó ella adormilada, la rubia le jalaba el brazo y ella se paró y fue jalada hasta llegar a fuera donde había mucha nieve y un domo hecho por Jack de hielo-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

La pequeña se alejó un poco con una sonrisa traviesa para después lanzarle una bola de nieve-¡Jaja!

-¡A ella!-Dijo Martín ocultado en un árbol y junto a Santiago le empezaron a lanzar bolas de nieve, Cloe cerró sus ojos mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa y trataba de esquivar en vano todas las bolas de nieve que le eran lanzadas.

En la rama de un árbol estaba Jack Frost, apoyando su cabeza en su bastón de madera y observando a los niños jugar. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba tan preocupado por la castaña que casi había olvidado, de un saltó llegó al suelo helado se acercó lentamente a los niños y con ayuda del aire los cubrió por completo-¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Comenzó a reír.

-¿Eso fue necesario?-Preguntó Cloe mientras se quitaba la nieve de todo su ropa quedando la del cabello.

-Desde luego que sí-Dijo-Dios, que genial es divertirse-Se acercó a la castaña-Te falto en el cabello.

-Gracias-Dijo pesadamente la castaña mientras se sacudía su cabello.

-¿Estas enojada?-Preguntó Jack al ver como ella se ponía de brazos cruzados.

-No Jack…-Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vamos…-Dijo y flotó hasta donde ella miraba-¿Estas enojada?-Preguntó nuevamente.

-Te dije que no Jack-Dijo ella mirando a sus hermanitos ahora que jugaban entre ellos.

-¿Estas enojada?-Jack estaba de cabeza, flotaba más arriba que antes.

-Sí, Jack, estoy muy enojada-Dijo ella y se agacho-Y por eso…-Tomó un poco de nieve-¡Toma!-Gritó con una sonrisa a lo que Jack la esquivó.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes?-Preguntó Jack de lejos con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo ella mientras se agachaba y agarraba más nieve para hacer bolas-¡Toma!-Le gritó.

-Niña-Dijo esquivando la bola de nieve-Estás jugando con Jack Frost-Dijo y se acercó-¡Soy el espíritu de la nieve!-Dijo-¡Y de la diversión!-Esquivó otra bola de nieve-¡Jamás podrás conmigo!

-¿Quieres apostar?-Preguntó la chica lanzándole otra bola de nieve.

-Es una tonta apuesta-Dijo el chico sonriendo esquivando la bola de nieve y alejándose, por último tocó el suelo.

-¡Jack!-Gritó la rubia, este se giró y vio como la rubia la arrojaba una bola de nieve la cual esquivó.

Cloe sigilosamente fue hasta él, y lo empujó haciendo que Jack cayera al suelo-Jaja-Dijo-Gane.

-Técnicamente apostamos quien ganaría la guerra de bolas de nieve-Dijo Jack sonriendo en el suelo-No de quien toqué la nieve o se caiga.

-Igual, te gane-Dijo sacándole la lengua-Vamos-Dijo Cloe extendiéndole la mano, Jack miró la mano y alzó una ceja-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella-Vamos, tómala-Le sonrió.

Jack tomó la mano y cuando trató de pararse "sin querer" no pudo y Cloe cayó encima de él, Jack le sonreía y Cloe se sonrojó por la cercanía de sus rostros-L-Lo siento-Dijo tratando de levantarse, pero Jack no opinó lo mismo, puesto que no la dejaba ir porque tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura-Jack…-Dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él.

-Vamos-Dijo ella-Suéltame-Agarró los brazos del chico con sus manos y trató de que la soltara.

-Ya, ya-Dijo y se puso de pie aun con la chica entre sus brazos-Hay Dios-Dijo-Pierdo el equilibró-Dijo y cayó e hizo que empezaran a caer colina abajo hasta que llegaron a lo plano, en ese transcurso Cloe gritaba y Jack reía divertido-Que genial-Dijo-Hace mucho que no hacía esas vuelta.

-Me alegro-Dijo la chica a su lado la cual se sentó y lo miró-Eres imposible-Dijo parándose y Jack la imitó.

-Hey…-Dijo Jack-Vamos, no te molestes por eso-Agarró su brazo y la giró Cloe le miró y se quedó mirando sus ojos azules cielo, ¡Pero que bellos eran!

-Tápense los ojos-Dijo Santiago desde arriba junto a sus hermanos mirando la escena.

-Je…-Dijo Cloe mirando a sus hermanos-Hay que subir…-Dijo ella.

-Losé-Dijo Jack.

-¿Tú no te preocupas de nada verdad?

-Mmm… ¿De los niños?-Preguntó con una sonrisa para después elevarse un poco.

-¿Me ayudas a subir?-Preguntó la chica.

-Claro…-Dijo-Con dos condiciones.

-¿Dos?-Preguntó ella-Esta bien-Dijo ella-¿Cuáles son?

-Bien… que jamás olvides un día nevado-Dijo él.

-Dudo que pueda olvidar el trabajo que hace Jack Frost-Dijo ella-Esta bien, lo prometo.

-Eso implica la diversión-Sonrió-No quiero que te vuelvas aburrida.

-Sí, claro como quieras-Dijo sonriendo de brazos cruzados-¿Y la otra?

-Te la digo arriba-Dijo mientras agarraba los brazos de la chica y flotaban hasta llegar arriba-Bien-Dijo él soltándole las manos apenas tocó la nieve, Jack también tocó la nieve y se acercó a su oído-Dame un beso-Le susurró.

Cloe sonrió y se giró-¿Tan desesperado estás por un beso?-Preguntó-¿Cómo el primero?

-Nopi-Dijo negando y flotó hasta quedar de cabeza, Cloe miró arriba encontrándose con la cara del chico, la chica siguió sonriendo.

-Vamos acércate-Dijo Cloe-No muerdo-Dijo ella.

-Yo sé que no muerde-Dijo el chico y se acercó al rostro de la castaña donde depositó un suave beso en sus labios al tiempo en que los dos cerraban sus ojos.

-¡Asco!-Corearon los tres niños.

Cloe y Jack se separaron-Les doy dos tres años y no van a opinar lo mismo-Dijo Cloe sonriendo con una brazo en su cintura.

-Yo también-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien niños, se acabó la diversión-Dijo-Será mejor ir adentro y tomar chocolate caliente.

-Bien-Dijeron los tres y junto a los dos chicos entraron a la juguetería de Norte.

Los cinco entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina y al entrar, Cloe se tuvo que agachar y Jack se hizo aún lado, pues un plato con una mezcla para galletas fue directo a ellos.

-¡Fasta elfos!-Dijo una voz y sacó a escobazos a los elfos-Lamento mucho esto, niños-Dijo la Sra. Claus.

-No descuide-Dijo Jack.

-¿Tú eres Jack Frost, no es verdad?-Preguntó la Sra. Clau.

-Así es, el mismo-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante entrado junto a los demás.

-Mi esposo me habló de ti-Dijo ella-¿Niños, quieren unas galletas y un poco de chocolate?

-¡Sí!-Corearon los tres.

-¿Y tú mi niña?-Preguntó a Cloe que se estaba sentando en la mesa de la cocina.

-Un chocolate está bien-Dijo ella.

-¿Y tú Jack quieres algo?-Preguntó.

-Unas galletas-Dijo el chico sentándose al lado de la castaña, la Sra. Claus empezó a calentar el chocolate y puso las galletas en la mesa y los niños junto a Jack empezaron a comérsela.

-¿Usted es la Sra. Claus verdad?-Pregunto Martín después tragar un pedacito de galleta.

-Así, mi niño-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y sirviendo el chocolate en los vaso.

-Es muy buena cocinando-Dijo Victoria.

-Gracias cielito-Dijo poniendo los vasos en la mesa-Si no me equivoco tú eres Cloe.

-Sí, Señora-Dijo la castaña después de tomar un poco de su chocolate.

-¿Un ángel no es verdad?-Preguntó y se fue al lavabo donde estaban varios platos sucios y los comenzó a lavar.

-Eh… aja-Dijo ella algo dudosa.

-Sí, me acuerdo del ángel que esta antes que tú, ahora trabaja junto a San Valentín, y sus hermanos-Dijo ella.

-¿Conoce a San Valentín?-Preguntó Cloe.

-¿Conocerlo?-Dio una carcajada-Viene aquí de vez en cuando y, además, le debo todo-Empezó a secar los platos-Sin él no hubiese conocido a Norte.

-¿Todo fue por él?-Preguntó ella.

-Así es, los humanos le deben mucho a San Valentín, yo aún le debo-Empezó a guardar las cosas.

-Pero… ¿Usted sabe que tiene que ver los ángeles con San Valentín?-Preguntó Cloe y tomó un poco de su chocolate.

-¿Le has contado algo Jack?-Preguntó al chico quien negó con la cabeza-Ya veo…-Dijo ella y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa-Presta atención que la historia muy larga es y una sola vez la diré.

Todos asintieron.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era el principio de los guardianes, San Valentín tenía su deber de hacer que muchos humanos encontraron amor-Suspiró-Hizo el trabajo que tenía que hacer junto a cupidos-Sonrió-Pero… cuando los humanos se enamoraban se casaban y tenía hijos, aquí entran todos los que son iguales a ti, querida-Se acomodó más en la silla-Cuando los humanos tenían más de un hijo, resultaba que habían muchas peleas y discusiones entre ellos sin sentido alguno, San Valentín buscó de entre muchos, a una persona, que resultó ser un niño, un niño pequeño que tenía dos hermanas más pequeñas que él, desde luego, siempre las hacía parar sus peleas y recuperaba el amor entre hermanos, San Valentín escogió a ese niño y cuando falleció hizo de él un ángel-Acomodó sus lentes-Trabajaba solo y le era divertido, pero… cuando la población de humanos comenzó a crecer, le fue difícil y San Valentín buscó a otro pequeño o pequeña que le hiciera falta, no lo encontró… hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, que todos los niños nacidos 14 de Febrero, fueran ángeles después de morir, y antes tuvieran los poderes de arreglar pequeños problemas entre hermanos.

-O sea yo-Dijo Cloe señalándose.

-Así es-Sonrió la Sra. Claus.

-¡Eres un ángel Cloe!-Gritó Victoria con emoción.

-¡Es fantástico!-Corearon los gemelos.

-Sí…-Dijo Cloe, pero no parecía tan contenta como sus hermanos, tenía la vista sobre la mesa.

-¿Cloe?-Preguntó Jack al verla algo… triste-Ven conmigo-Pidió el joven guardián.

Cloe se paró y se fue junto al chico, estaban en los pasillos de la juguetería, Jack flotaba y no decía nada, Cloe… caminaba y no decía nada-¿Me querías decir algo?

-… La verdad no sé qué decirte-Dijo el chico frente a ella.

-Vaya, creí que me dirías algo-Dijo Cloe poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

-Solo creí que querías irte del lugar-Dijo Jack-¿Por qué estás triste?

-No estoy triste Jack-Dijo la chica y siguió su camino.

-Se te nota en la cara, Cloe-Dijo el chico flotando a su lado.

-No estoy triste Jack-Repitió la chica y se paró, Jack también se paró-Solo estoy… anonada, jamás creí que… algo así me pasaría.

-Es el Destino-Dijo Jack-Yo creo que nuestro encuentre no fue casualidad.

-Menos mal que no lo fue-Susurró la castaña mirando a otro lado.

-¿Ah?

-Nada-Dijo ella y siguió caminando-¿Jack?

-Dime-Dijo el chico.

-Sí yo fuese un ángel ahora… ¿Me dejarías ir contigo?

-No-Dijo el chico sabiendo el lugar-Sería muy peligroso…

-¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?-Preguntó ella.

-No es eso.

-¡Te rescaté de ese maldito agujero!-Dijo ella-Soy lo suficientemente valiente como para…

-Ya te dije que no es eso-Le interrumpió mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!-Preguntó la castaña.

Jack la miró-¡Odiaría perderte!-La encaró y Cloe se echó para atrás.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa Jack?-Preguntó la castaña con una cara tierna, Jack tenía la cara mirando al suelo, Cloe puso una mano en la mejilla del chico-Estás muy frío-Le dio.

-Je… soy Jack Frost-Sonrió alzando la vista y mirándole a los ojos-¿Qué esperabas?

-Nada mejor-Le dijo y lo abrazó-Te quiero mucho Jack-Dijo la chica.

-Y no sabes cuánto yo a ti-Dijo el chico devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Me congelaste-Dijo separándose del abrazo y calentándose los brazos con sus manos.

-Lo siento-Dijo él con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Descuida… ¿Sabes?, amo el frío-Dijo ella.

-¿Encerio?-Preguntó él.

-Aja… cuando era niña amaba jugar en la nieve junto a Chester-Le dijo y caminó un poco.

-¿Chester?-Preguntó y después frunció el ceño-¿Quién es Chester?

-Es mi…-Vio al chico que tenía en ceño fruncido, Cloe sonrió-Un gran amigo.

-¿Un gran amigo?-Flotó hasta quedar a su lado derecho-¿Qué tan amigos eran?

-Demasiado, lo quería mucho-Dijo ella y siguió caminando.

-Y… este amigo… ¿Fue algo más?-Preguntó Jack ahora frente a ella.

-Jack… deja tus celos-Dijo ella parándose.

-No estoy celoso-Dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-Créeme si lo estás-Aseguro ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Chester-Sonrió-Era mi perro.

-¿Tú perro?-Preguntó sonrojado, signo de que estaba avergonzado.

-Sí, bueno… nacieron los gemelos y se lo di a mi abuelita para que le hiciera compañía.

-Eh… yo…

-Descuida… nadie estuvo antes que tú-Dijo ella siguiendo el camino.

Jack suspiró y sonrió-¿De verdad?, ¿Tanto me amas?

-Desde pequeña… desde que papá me contó sobre ti y que por ti amo la nieve.

-Cuando veamos a Jamie recuérdame que le debo una-Sonrió a Cloe.

-Yo te lo recuerdo-Dijo la chica.

-Aquí estás Jack-Dijo Conejo, los dos se giraron-Norte nos llama, vamos al salón de la tierra.

-Bien-Dijo Jack-¿Sabes cómo regresar a la cocina?

-Sí-Dijo la chica.

-Ya vuelvo-Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue junto a conejo.

-Me dejaste con copos de nieve-Susurró la castaña con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Inesperado.**

Jack y Conejo llegaron al salón de la tierra, donde estaba Norte, Hada, Sandman, Amber y Aquarium, ideando un plan para poder detener a Pitch, Evil y Sorrow de una vez por todas.

-Dentro de poco empezará la guerra-Dijo Norte-Día y Noche vendrán, pero no sé en qué momento.

-Ya no contamos con las musas-Dijo Conejo.

-Y las luces de los niños son más opacas…-Dijo Hada mirando a la tierra y las pequeñas luces que se hacían diminutas y oscuras.

-El tiempo se nos acaba…-Dijo Norte-Si mañana no terminamos con esta amenaza…-Dijo y se volteó para mirar a la tierra-Será el fin de los niños…

-Del mundo que conocemos-Dijo Conejo.

-Hay no-Dijo Hada.

-No…-Dijo Norte, estaba ideando un plan-¡Ya!, listo… ¡Tengo el plan perfecto!, ¡Jajaja!

Cloe estaba con sus hermanos, en la cocina, al final le hizo caso a Jack aunque lo que más quería era ir a la reunión y poder hacer algo, porque en esos momentos se sentía tan inútil.

-¿Estás bien Cloe?-Preguntó la Sra. Claus, ella asintió-Bien… ¿Podrías ayudarme con los platos, por favor?-Preguntó, Cloe asintió y ayudó a la Sra. Claus-Se cómo te sientes.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó ella.

La Sra. Claus sonrió-Se cómo te sientes… quieres ayudar y no puedes…

-Si…-Cloe dejó de ayudar y bajo la cabeza-Quiero ayudar…

-Losé… pero en estos momentos, creo que debes quedarte y hacerle caso a Jack-Sonrió la Sra. Claus, a lo que Cloe se sonrojó un poco-Sí, losé… se nota fácilmente cuando se les ve juntos.

Cloe aun sonrojada, sonrió-Iré a dormir a mis hermanos-Dijo girándose y mirando a sus hermanos que estaban dormidos en el banco de la ventana.

-Sí, ve yo terminó aquí-Dijo la Sra. Claus.

Cloe cargó a su hermana y medio despertó a sus hermanos para que la acompañaran a una habitación donde iban a dormir.

Victoria iba en su espalda, y los dos gemelos agarrando las piernas de su hermana para evitar caerse por el sueño que tenían.

-¿A dónde vas?-Se giró y pudo ver a Aquarium.

-A llevar a mis hermanos a dormir…-Dijo como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-Preguntó.

-Sí-Dijo la castaña y Aquarium agarró a los dos niños entre sus brazos, caminaron en sumo silencio hasta una habitación donde habían una litera y una cama, Cloe dejo a la rubia en su cama y la arropó después de darle un beso en la cabeza, Aquarium dejó a los niños en la litera y los dos salieron-Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada…-Sonrió Aquarium.

Flotando por los corredores, estaba Jack Frost el cual no tenía más nada que hacer, pues según la Sra. Claus se fue al cuarto de los niños con ellos, seguramente estaba más que dormida, se dio la vuelta fastidiando mientras dejaba que su brazo izquierdo cayera por el peso del cayado.

-De nada…-"¿Esa no era la voz de Aquarium?", pensó Jack, se acercó sigilosamente y pudo verlo hablando… estaba hablando con Cloe, estaban fuera de la habitación, y Jack los espiaba tras un pared, no era no confiaba en ella, pero… quería espiar por si ella necesitaba ayuda, aunque Aquarium no le haría nada.

-Bueno… debo irme-Dijo Cloe-Gracias-Se acercó a Aquarium y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Jack frunció el ceño.

-Si quieres te acompaño-Dijo Aquarium, cuando ella empezó a caminar, Cloe paró y lo miró.

Jack no se hizo esperar a la respuesta de Cloe y apareció como si nada-¡Aquí estás Cloe!- Dijo Jack y flotó hasta su lado y tocó el suelo-Te estuve buscando, la Sra. Claus me dijo que te habías ido con tus hermanos a su habitación, creí que te habías dormido.

-No-Dijo Cloe-Ya me iba a mi habitación.

Aquarium se sintió como el que faltaba ahí-Bueno yo…-Dijo y los dos lo miraron-Adiós Cloe, Jack.

-Adiós-Dijo Cloe, Jack solo lo miró y Aquarium se fue.

-Deja de mirarlo así-Dijo Cloe.

-¿Cómo lo miró?-Preguntó Jack mirando a ella.

-Como un celoso-Dijo Cloe sonriendo.

-¿Celoso?-Preguntó Jack sonriendo-Sí, claro…-Dijo y empezó a reírse-¿Te llevó a tu habitación?

-Se dónde es…-Dijo con una sonrisa-Pero… no me vendría mal algo de compañía-Dijo y tomó la mano de Jack y empezó a correr como niña pequeña que quería mostrarle algo importante a sus padres. Cloe abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró cuando los dos entraron-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Preguntó la chica.

-Mmm-Jack parecía pensar y sonrió de lado para después, con su cayado, hacer que nevara en la habitación.

Cloe se acostó en el piso y vio como los copos caían del techo, era raro, pero era bonito-¿Te había dicho que me gusta la nieve?-Preguntó.

-Mmm sí, creo que si-Dijo Jack flotando justo encima de ella con una sonrisa.

Cloe sonrió y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Jack-Estas helado…

-Sí, soy Jack Frost… debo estar a estar congelado-Sonrió.

Cloe lo acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso, se miraron y sonrieron-Me has congelado los labios…

-Eso hago-Sonrió Jack y descendió poco a poco hasta quedar sobre la chica, sus brazos a los lados de ella y dejó a un lado su preciado cayado.-Eres…hermosa-Dijo Jack.

-Gracias-Dijo ella, Jack se paró y le tendió su mano, ella la tomó y se paró.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-Preguntó.

-¿Un paseo?-Preguntó-¿A esta hora?-Preguntó Cloe-Hay mucha nieve afuera, ¡Me voy a congelar!

-¡Por favor!-Dijo y tomó su cayado.

-Jack… no creo que debemos salir… ¿Qué pasa si Pitch y los demás aparecen?

-Es… solo una ida y vuelta… te va a encantar-Dijo y tomó mi mano-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí-Dijo ella, Jack sonrió y abrió la ventana, tomó la mano de la chica y se acercaron al borde dela ventana-Pero creo que esto es una…. ¡AHHHHHH!-Gritó la chica, pues Jack la había empujado por la ventana, río un poco divertido y empezó a descender al lado de ella-¡JACK!-Gritó la chica, Jack siguió riendo.

Antes de que Cloe cayera a la nieve y ocurriera un accidente tomó a la mano de la chica y trató de parar la caída-¡Woooh!-Dijo Jack-¡Eso estuvo cerca!

-¡Tú, Jack Frost!-Dijo Cloe, Jack la balanceo de un lado a otro-¡No Jack, no te atrevas!-Dijo Cloe-¡No, Jack!

-Uno, dos y ¡Tres!-Dijo y la lanzó al aire, Cloe gritó y luego Jack la atrapó en su espalda-Bien… donde deberías estar-Dijo Jack-Agárrame bien fuerte-Dijo, Cloe le hizo caso, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y cerró los ojos-¿Lista?

-No… yo…-Pero Jack hizo oídos sordos y empezó a volar-¡AHHHH!-Gritó nuevamente Cloe, mientras que Jack reía divertido por la reacción de la castaña.

-No tengas miedo-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡No tengo miedo!-Gritó ella apretando los ojos y medio ahorcando al pobre chico.

-Jajaja-Río el joven guardián.

-¿A dónde me quieres llevar, Jack?-Preguntó Cloe sin abrir los ojos.

-A uno de mis lugares favoritos-Dijo-¡Vamos viento, ayúdame!-Gritó al viento que le hecho un empujón, Jack río divertido, mientras que Cloe escondía su carita.

Estuvieron volando como una hora hasta que Jack se decidió por descender, estaban alejados del taller se Norte. Jack tocó con sus fríos pies aquel glacial de nieve, dejó a la chica, que al tocar el suelo, abrió los ojos y dio un suspiró de alivió.

Cloe miró donde estaban, seguramente ya muy lejos del taller, pues había mar, y en el cielo ya se podía ver la aurora boreal-Vaya… esto… esto es hermoso-Dijo mirando los diversos colores que habían en el cielo.

-Aquí vengo a veces-Dijo sentándose al borde del glacial, Cloe lo imitó-Me gusta cuando quiero estar solo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Preguntó Cloe.

-Quería que vieras las luces-Dijo Jack mirando a la castaña, está se sonrojó al instante, al instante los dos se acercaron como polos opuestos y se dieron un tierno beso.

Cloe siguió sonrojada después del beso-Estas frío…

-Son Jack Frost-Sonrió.

-Sí…-Dijo y puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico-Me gusta este lugar.

-Sabía que te gustaría-Dijo Jack con una mano en la cintura de ella y agarrando su cayado que descansaba en el regazo de él.

Después de un rato mirando las luces, Jack sintió que algo no estaba bien-Estás temblado-Susurró.

-Tengo un poco de frío-Dijo separando del chico y abrazándose a sí misma.

-Te daría un abrazo-Dijo Jack-Pero lo que haría se congelarte-Sonrió de lado.

-Descuida…-Sonrió Cloe-Puedo soportar este frío… por unos minutos más-Cloe bajó la vista una vez que los ojos de Jack se posaron en el infinito océano-Jack…-Susurró.

-¿Te quieres ir?-Preguntó Jack mirándola.

-No… yo…-Miró a otro lado-¿Qué pasara con Pitch y todo esto?

-No debes preocuparte de eso-Dijo Jack-Déjanos ese trabajo a nosotros-Sonrió.

-Jack-Lo volvió a llamar-¿Hay algo en pueda hacer?-Preguntó.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó incrédulo-¿Hacer de qué?

-Quiero ayudarlos…-Dijo Cloe muy decidida-Aunque fuera un poquito.

-Cloe… aunque no lo sepas nos estas ayudando-Dijo Jack-Con quedarte aquí basta… dudo que Norte te quiera exponer… aunque si lo hiciera no te dejaría…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó-Pero… eso sería mi decisión…

-No-Dijo Jack-No quisiera perderte…

Cloe miró a otro lado y se abrazó más fuerte-Está haciendo más frío…-Dijo Cloe.

-Vamos a volver-Dijo Jack-Toma mi mano…

-Prefiero ir en tu espalda o caminando-A lo que Jack rió.

-Vamos, confía…-Sonrió, Cloe tomó su mano y Jack empezó a elevarse, Cloe cerró los ojos apenas sintió cuando sus pies ya no tocaban el hielo.

-Jack-Susurró con miedo la castaña.

-Tranquila…-Dijo Jack volando un poco más lento-¿Lista?

-¡No, Jack!-Gritó Cloe sabiendo lo que tramaba el joven chico. Los dos volaron un poco más alto y luego Jack la soltó-¡Jack!-Gritó la chica cuando sentía que caía, pero luego él la agarró en su espalda-¿Tú acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?-Preguntó apretando sus ojos y medio ahorcando al chico, Jack río divertido.

-Cloe...-Dijo Jack-Abre los ojos…

-No… yo estoy bien así-Dijo ella.

-Vamos que te pierdes esto-Dijo él, ella abrió los ojos, aunque era de noche, se podían ver las nubes a su alrededor y bajó de ellos la espada nieve.

Llegaron al taller y Cloe pudo ver que estaba bien iluminado, ¿Cómo los aviones que pasaban por ahí no lo podían ver?, quizás se lo preguntaría a Norte luego.

Llegaron a la habitación de ella y la dejó en el suelo, Cloe suspiró tranquila y se giró para mirar al joven guardián.

-Gracias-Dijo Cloe-Por llevarme a tan lindo lugar.

Jack negó con la cabeza-Gracias a ti por confiar en mí-Dijo, Cloe sonrió y se acercó al peliblanco y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-Te amo-Dijo Cloe, a lo que Jack sonrió y dejando de un lado su cayado de madera rodeó la cintura de ella.

(A partir de aquí es contenido alto, quien quiera leerlo está en su riesgo, quien no puede saltarse al siguiente capítulo)

Jack acercó sus fríos labios a los cálidos de ella uniéndolos en un tierno beso, sentían que sea lo que estuviera a su alrededor no existía.

Cloe trató de acércalo más hacía ella y Jack hacía lo mismo, pero desde la cintura, se alejaron un poco sonriendo mientras que Cloe se sonrojado un poco.

-Yo también te amo-Dijo Jack, volvieron a besarse y sin darse cuenta cayeron en la cama de ella, Cloe siguió sonrojada, pensando en lo que pasaría si seguían así, pero… ella no quería parar, estaban en su mundo.

Un mundo donde ni los padres, ni los hermanos, ni los guardianes y mucho menos Pitch, podían entrar, donde no había preocupaciones, donde solo existían ellos dos.

Las helados manos Jack fueron al sweater azul de lana que tenía ella y solo tocó por debajo lentamente mientras se besaban, a Cloe le recorrió un escalofrío apenas sintió las frías manos de Jack en su panza.

Las manos de ella fueron al cuello de él atrayendo un poco más y evitar que se separaran, Jack se alejó un momento para mirarla, lucía tan bonita desde donde él la veía, sonrió de lado y siguió besándola mientras sus manos seguían explorando el cálido cuerpo de ella.

Cloe gimió bajita cuando sintió como Jack besaba su cuello y olía el aroma de su cabello, Cloe cerró los ojos y sonrió por las caricias del chico.

Jack se separó y de ella, mientras que Cloe la miró extrañada, Jack se quitó el sweater azul y lo dejó de un lado, la chica se sonrojo cuando lo vio quitarse el sweater, su pecho estaba súper pálido, y seguramente estaría frío como suele ser él.

Jack siguió con lo que estaba haciendo y beso el cuello de ella mientras Cloe cerraba los ojos y gemía en el oído de él.

Jack la sentó un poco y sus manos fueron al sweater de ella, pues quería quitarle el molesto sweater, Cloe alzo los brazos arriba y Jack hizo el resto, se miraron a los ojos, mientras Cloe se abrazó a sí misma, pues tenía un poco de pena.

Jack sonrió y con su mano tocó la mejilla de ella, Cloe sintió un escalofrío por la mano helada en su mejilla, lo miró, sonreí, ella le sonrió y volvieron a besarse a la vez que se acostaban en la cama.

Sin muchos miramientos, y entre besos y susurros tiernos, los dos quedaron sin más ropas y entre las sábanas.

Cloe sonrió mientras se sonrojaba cuando Jack le dijo algo tan hermoso-Si te duele… avísame… no quiero lastimarte.

Sin más, entró en ella, con una delicadeza y con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Cloe gemía, Jack también, los dos se decían pequeños "Te amo", y se daban besos mientras se abrazaban en aquel acto tan hermoso, donde nada más los dos eran los protagonistas.

Ella pegó su frente sudada a la fría de él y se sonrieron al terminar, respiraban agitadamente tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, Jack le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de caer a un lado de ella.

-Te amo-Susurró Jack en su oído cuando ella estaba en su pecho frío mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Yo también te amo, Jack-Dijo ella.

Cloe abrió sus ojos, sentía frío, mucho para ser sinceros, parpadeo un par de veces, y pudo ver que estaba en su habitación, pero eso no fue lo que la inquieto, estaba en el cómodo y a la vez frío, miró a un poco más arriba de ella y pudo ver al joven guardián que dormía cómodamente.

Cloe se sonrojó al instante y las imágenes de la noche anterior la embriago.

El como él la besaba, la dejaba sin prenda alguna, la hacía gemir, cuando entró en ella de una madera tan delicada como si ella fuera de cristal.

Sonrió y sentó en la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, y ahí se dio cuenta que no vestía nada, sonrojada miró por el piso para ver si hallaba algo con que cubrirse, por suerte pudo ver su sweater aun lado de ella, lo tomó y se lo puso.

Dio un suspiró y se levantó, el chico seguía dormido, ella se encaminó a su bolso y lo tomó para ir al baño.

Ya en él, se lavó la cara y se miró, ¡Por dios que estuvo con Jack Frost!, ¡Jack Frost! Ni ella hubiera imaginado esto. Sonrió de lado e hizo lo que tenía que hacer ahí, para al final vestirse con una camisa cuello de tortuga rosa pálido, unos jeans negros y unas botas del mismo color, estaba abrigada, pues aunque estuviera alejada de Jack Frost, aun sentía el frío que emanaba él.

Agarró un mechó de cabello y se hizo una trenza pequeña hacía atrás donde la amarró con un ganchito, dejó su cabello suelto y sonrió, se veía bonita, salió del baño y vio que Jack seguía dormido, suspiró y le sonrió, se acercó y beso su pálida frente.

-Te amo-Le dijo en un susurró para no despertarlo, salió silenciosamente de la habitación y con una sonrisa se fue a la cocina, donde seguramente todos estaban, pues ya parecía el mediodía.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se encamino, para suerte de ella, solo estaba la Sra. Claus y sus hermanitos, los demás debían seguir durmiendo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste querida?-Preguntó ella.

-Feliz-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Así?-Preguntó-¿Un buen sueño?

-Demasiado-Dijo-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Por qué no pones los platos querida?-Preguntó-Y luego vas y despiertas a Jack-Le sonrió.

-Claro-Dijo ella, puso los plato y después de darle un beso en la cabeza a su hermanitos se fue a despertar al chico.

Pero no contó con ver una puerta que se abría sola, sintió miedo, pues podía se Pitch, pero no fue así, una luz… había luz, y escuchó un risa de una niña juguetona, sonrió y sus pies la llevaron hasta ese lugar, abrió más la puerta, y la cerró después de entrar, una ventana eso pudo ver, con luz camino un poco, para luego pegar un grito había caído en un hueco.

Abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó de nuevo la risa de la niña, camino por el estrecho agujero y al final vio una luz, se arrastró manchando un poco su ropa, esto parecía Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en ello.

Salió a la luz y se quedó impresionada con lo que vio, un bosque, todo era de un gran verde, camino un poco mientras veía los árboles, se giró para mirar el hueco, seguía ahí, sonrió y siguió caminado hasta oír perfectamente esa sonrisa.

Pero sintió que algo no andaba bien, sintió que alguien la vigilaba, miró a todos lados asustada y cuando encontró quien la miraba, pegó un grito.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Búsqueda y San Valentín.**

Jack se removió en la cama, extendió su brazo para poder acercar más a Cloe, pero resultó que la chica no estaba a su lado.

Lentamente Jack abrió los ojos, miró a su lado, Cloe efectivamente no estaba, se sentó en la cama y dio un bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Miró la habitación para ver si la chica estaba por ahí, cuando vio la puerta del baño abierta, sonrió, le daría un sorpresita o más bien un susto.

Buscó con la mirada en el suelo su pantalón para al menos no ir allá completamente desnudo, lo encontró no muy lejos de la cama, se paró y caminó hasta donde estaba, lo agarró y se lo puso, dio un suspiró y sonrió de lado.

Silenciosamente camino hasta llegar al baño, abrió la puerta lentamente con el fin de sorprender a la chica, pero ella no estaba ahí tampoco, se rascó la cabeza mirando al baño, "¿Dónde te metiste, Cloe?" Se preguntó el chico, este dio un suspiró y salió del baño.

Miró la habitación, su sweater azul estaba al pie de la cama, se acercó a este y se lo puso, miró a los lados para buscar su cayado, estaba a un lado de la ventana, en el suelo para ser precisos, donde la noche anterior lo había dejado.

La noche anterior… Jack sonrió de lado recordándose cada momento que pasó con Cloe, estaba enamorado, se le notaba a kilómetros, cada rose, cada beso, cada caricia, siguió sonriendo bobamente mientras miraba algún punto fijo en el piso.

Reaccionó unos minutos después y se acercó a su cayado, lo tomó y se dio la vuelta estaba dispuesto a irse, seguramente Cloe estaba en el comedor con los demás.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego irse flotando hasta el comedor.

-Al fin llegas Jack-Dijo la Sra. Claus-Ven siéntate… ¿Dónde está Cloe?-Preguntó al no ver a la chica tras de él o a su lado.

-¿No está aquí?-Preguntó y se fijó que no estaba, estaba Conejo, Santa, Hada, Aquarium, Victoria, los gemelos y a un lado de la mesa estaba Amber parada, pues si se sentaba seguramente incendiaria la silla y después la mesa.

-La mandé a que te buscara…-Dijo ella.

-Ella… ella no me fue a bus… car-Dijo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos se giró y empezó a volar por el lugar seguido de los demás-¡Cloe!

-¡Cloe!-Gritó Victoria.

-¡Cloe!-Gritaron los gemelos preocupados.

-¡Cloe esto no es divertido!-Dijo Jack volando por todo el taller de Santa-¡Por favor, que me estoy preocupando mucho!

-¡Cloe!-Gritó Amber.

-¿¡Niña donde estás!?-Dijo Conejo saltando de un lado a otro.

-¡Cloe, por favor!-Dijo Jack-¡Esto no me divierte en lo absoluto y yo sé lo que es la diversión!

Ella escuchaba su nombre, una y otra vez, pero no podía abrir los ojos, estaba… cansada, por así decirlo, quería dormir y no quería despertar, pero los llamados eran tan constantes que no tuvo más opción que abrirlos.

Aun le pesaban los parpados, y estaba mareada, tanto que vomitaría lo que fuera que tuviera en el estómago, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se llevó una mano a estos tratando de apartar el mareo que sentía.

-Ya despertó-Escuchó una voz de una niña, o eso parecía para ella, volvió a abrir lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver un techo de madera, "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó ella, se fue sentando rápido y a causa de eso le volvió el mareo.

-No espera-Dijo la misma voz de niña-Te desmayaste… tranquila…-Sintió la mano de alguien en su espalda, se asustó pensando que podía ser uno de los secuaces de Pitch.

-No… no-Dijo viendo a la persona que estaba a su lado, pero solo veía un mancha ya que veía borroso-¡No!-Cayó de la cama golpeando la espalda y el trasero.

-¡Auch!-Dijo Cloe sobándose la espalda.

-Te dije que no te movieras…-Aquella voz se notaba amigable, pero Cloe no podía confiar nada más por el tono de voz, miró quien estaba a su lado, ahora la podía ver mejor.

Era una niña, mucho más pequeña que ella, o al menos eso aparentaba, era castaña y tenía reflejos rubios y… en su flequillo de lado, era rosado, por extraño que sonara, sus ojos eran rosados por más extraño que sonara eso, pero ella no le importó mucho, pues Hada tenía los ojos lilas, en su carita tenía varias pecas y una linda sonrisa que mostraba confianza en ella, vestía una camisa manga larga blanca y al terminar la camisa, salía hacía arriba un tallo de color verde terminado en una hermosa rosa de color rosada con pequeños cristales, tenía una falda blanca y en vez de tener una flor tenía varios pétalos rosando cayendo, cada uno con un pequeño cristal en él.

Bajó la mirada, la niña estaba descalza, ¡Por dios estaba igual que Jack!-¿Q-Quien eres tú?

La niña sonrió-Somos hermanos-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿H-Hermanas?-Preguntó Cloe incrédula-No… yo solo tengo tres hermanos.

-Te equivocas-Dijo ella-Me llamo Rose-Dijo ella-Y yo soy como tú… son un ángel de San Valentín.

-¿Ah?-Dijo incrédula-Espera, espera-Dijo ella parándose lentamente con ayuda de la niña-¿Pero… estás viva?

-Eh… técnicamente sí-Dijo ella sonriendo aún-Soy inmortal, tal cual como tú lo serás…

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-Preguntó Cloe.

-Estás en Valentín-Dijo ella.

-¿Valentín?-Preguntó incrédula Cloe-No, yo no puedo estar acá… debo ir a Norte…

-Por el momento no podrás volver-Dijo Rose-San Valentín quiere verte ahora mismo.

-Por favor, Jack cálmate…-Dijo Hada a un lado de él poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico-Cloe estará bien…-Le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-No… ¿Y si ella fue secuestrada por Pitch?-Preguntó incrédulo mirando a Hada con una mirada triste, vacía.

Hada bajó la mirada ante verlos los tristes ojos azules del joven guardián-Nos hubiéramos enterado-Dijo Norte sentando con una mano en su barbilla-¿Sandman… tu arena va hacía todos aquellos que estén dormidos no?-Preguntó mirando a Meme, esté asintió-Sí tenemos suerte… Cloe podría estar dormida… quizás con ayuda de la arena de Meme, podemos ir en busca de ella…

A Jack se le iluminó la cara ante la idea de Santa-¿Enserio puedes Meme?-Preguntó Jack a Sandman, esté asintió y sacó su arena dorada, la cual empezó a correr por todos lados yendo a varias direcciones.

Un poco de arena quedó dentro del taller, con la esperanza en su ser, Jack siguió aquella arena dorada, hasta que entró por debajo de la puerta, Jack abrió la puerta pensando encontrar a Cloe tras ella, pero… no había nada, la arena se mantenía girando la habitación, pero en ella solo había una ventana.

-Meme-Dijo Jack, Sandman llegó a su lado, y vio su polvo dar vueltas lentamente en el centro de esa extraña habitación, los demás guardianes vieron la habitación y el polvo dorado de Meme, este al instante pareció como extraño para luego volver donde Sandman.

-¿Qué significa esto, Norte?-Preguntó Conejo después de presenciar tan raro espectáculo.

-Está habitación estaba cerrada por mucho tiempo…-Dijo mirando de reojo a la habitación-No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Ella tiene que estar aquí-Dijo Jack-Losé… lo siento… ella debe estar acá…

-Jack-Dijo Amber poniéndose a su lado-Aquí no hay más que una ventana-Dijo-Cloe no está aquí.

-Pero…-Dijo Jack.

-¡NO!-Dijo Norte y dio una carcajada-¡Ya sé dónde está Cloe!-Dijo después de reírse.

-¿A sí?-Preguntó incrédulo Conejo.

-Está en Valentín… había olvidado que está habitación contiene una puerta secreta a ese mundo…-Jack escuchó atentamente a Norte y después de saber dónde estaba dio un suspiró-Pero solo los ángeles de San Valentín pueden abrirlo…

-Como ella lo es-Dijo Hada-Pudo abrirlo.

-Ella todavía no es un ángel, Hada-Dijo Norte-Alguien más lo debió a ver abierto…-Dijo.

-¿Y podemos ir a Valentín?-Preguntó Jack preocupado.

-Desde luego que si-Dijo Norte.

-¿Y que esperamos?

-Pero Jack… sí el portal se abrió y Cloe está ahí, debe ser por algo importante.

-Aun así-Dijo-

-Bien… vamos en mi trineo.

-Yo prefiero ir en uno de mis túneles-Dijo Conejo.

Norte rió-A Valentín no puedes llegar por tus agujeros, pues está en otra dimensión-Explicó.

-Hay Dios…-Dijo Conejo-Entonces los esperó acá… de todos modos alguien debe vigilar a esos niños-Dijo Conejo señalando tras de sí a los pequeños que trataban de ver la habitación.

-Muy bien-Dijo Norte.

Ella caminaba tras la pequeña Rose, según Cloe, Rose no debía tener más de 10 años, ¿Pero por qué? Según los guardianes, después de un siglo, se escoge a otro ángel, pero ella solo llego hasta una década o un poquito más.

-Disculpa… Rose-Dijo poniéndose a su lado-¿Cuándo fue… que tú…?

-¿Morí?-Preguntó ella a un sonriendo, Cloe asintió un poco consternada por como lo dijo Rose-Morí hace 200 años-Dijo sonriendo-Antes que tú… también elegida, pues nací el 14 de Febrero-Le sonrió-Tenía un pequeño hermano-Por ahí iba la cosa-Y después nació mi pequeña hermanita, los dos no se llevaban para nada bien, pero yo siempre intervenía-Suspiró-Un día… estábamos escalando, los dos estaban peleando por quien iba más arriba los separé, pero había mucho movimiento-Bajó la cabeza-Caí de la montaña-Me rompí la cabeza… morí desangrada.

Cloe tenía cara de horror ante semejante relato-¿C-Cuanto años tienes?

-11 años-Dijo-Sí, losé… Valentín creo que estaba urgido de ángeles.

Cloe bajó la cabeza, todavía no podía creer lo que en pocos días había pasado, sus padres, sus hermanos, Pitch, Jack, Norte, Hada, Conejo, Sandman, que ella es un ángel… Dios que vida tan alocada.

-Ya estamos cerca-Informó Rose a Cloe, ella asintió-Bienvenida… a Valentín-Dijo quitando una hoja.

Los ojos de Cloe se abrieron como platos, sus labios estaban separados por milímetros, era… eran increíble lo que sus ojos veían.

Todo estaba lleno de colores claros y vivos, la grama parecía de mentira, pues era de un verde intenso, el cielo era tan azul como el hielo que hacía Jack, en el medio había unos pilares y encima de estos un techo de cristal, a los lados estaba la misma construcción, pero un poco más pequeña, volando estaban todos los ángeles apresurados.

-Ven… San Valentín quiere conocerte-Sonrió Rose, la tomó de la mano y la guío hasta el centro de Valentín, suspiró y entraron, el piso también era de cristal, caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar donde estaba un hombre, vestía de blanco, tal cual como los ángeles que volaban por Valentín.

San Valentín se giró y vio a Rose, y a Cloe, sonrió-Bienvenida… Cloe… Gracias, Rose… ya te puedes ir a hacer tus deberes-Rose asintió con una sonrisa y después de inclinar la cabeza, se fue dejándola sola-Debes estar… un poco consternada, ¿No es así?

-Un poco-Dijo ella-Pero… con todo lo que me ha pasado… no es tan raro-Sonrió de lado-¿Soy un ángel verdad?-Preguntó, San Valentín asintió-Pero… ¿Qué hago aquí?-Preguntó-Digo… no he muerto… ¿O sí?

San Valentín río un poco-No querida, no has fallecido aún-Sonrió-Pero te mandé a buscar, pues tú y tus amigos necesitan ayuda.

-Pero… yo…-Dijo Cloe.

-Cloe… sí, eres un ángel… y cuando eres humana solo tienes un poder de muchos, evitar las peleas de tus hermanos, es el don que le he otorgado a los niños y niñas nacidos el 14 de Febrero-San Valentín suspiró.

-¿Eso significa… que tendré poderes?-Preguntó incrédula.

San Valentín río nuevamente-No querida, no tengo la autoridad de Hombre de la Luna para entregarte los dones de un ángel, pero… si puedo entregarte esto-Dijo dándole un pequeña bolsa-Es igual a la arena de Sandman, pero con un toqué de San Valentín-Sonrió-Esto evitaras que te canses…

-¿Cansarme de que?-Preguntó Cloe viendo curiosamente aquella bolsita, San Valentín no respondió.

-Esto-Dijo dándole un arco, ella se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el hermoso arco de color azul cielo con pequeños cristales incrustados en él, lo tomó en entre sus manos.

-Es ligero-Dijo ella.

-Sí-Dijo San Valentín-Un obsequió de los ángeles cupidos-Le giño un ojo-Con tus flechas incluidas-Dijo dándoselas-Trata de que no se te acaben… harán cambiar las sombras negras-Cloe sonrió, pues al parecer si iba a intervenir en lo que venía por delante-Esto… espero que no lo uses a menos que sea muy necesario-Sonrió dándole una pequeña daga, Cloe asintió-Y por último…-Dijo y aplaudió encima de ella, escarcha de colores la cubrieron y ella estornudo-Espero que Pitch se cuide sus espaldas…-Sonrió.

-¿Qué hizo con la escarcha?-Preguntó Cloe.

-Ya lo averiguaras-Dijo San Valentín-Pero ahora… debes irte. De la nada, un agujero apareció en el cielo, y por él paso el trineo de Norte-Justo a tiempo, Norte-Susurró San Valentín-Nos veremos, Cloe…

-Eh…-Dijo después de mirar al trineo-¿Cuándo será eso?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Lo siento… pero no me es permitido hablar de eso… ya debes irte.

Ella se giró y estaba a punto de caminar, pero se giró para mirar a San Valentín-Cuando sea ángel… ¿Podré estar Jack?-San Valentín solo sonrió y le dijo que se fuera, que sus respuestas las respondería luego.

Cloe salió de ahí, y empezó a correr donde el trineo aterrizó-¡JACK!-Gritó Cloe mientras abrazaba su arco y la bolsa-¡JACK!

-¡Cloe!-Dijo Jack, Cloe se acercó a donde escuchó la voz, y los vio, estaban ahí, en el trineo de Norte-¡Cloe!-Dijo Jack y voló tan rápido hasta ella que cuando la abrazó los dos cayeron a la grama-¡No me vuelvas hacer eso!, ¡Casi vuelvo a morir del susto!

-Lo siento, Jack-Dijo Cloe, los dos se pararon y Jack notó las cosas que tenía-Me las entregó San Valentín-Dijo Cloe-Me servirán contra Pitch.

-No Cloe-Dijo Jack negando-Ya te dije…

-Voy a ir-Dijo Cloe-Esta decidido… y tú Jack Frost-Dijo Cloe-No vas hacer nada para impedirlo-Sonrió y le beso la nariz-¡Hola!-Dijo alejándose un poco de Jack quien se giró para ver como la castaña saludaba a los demás y les enseñaba lo que San Valentín le había dado.

Jack sonrió mientras se apoyada de su cayado, esa chica sí que lo había hecho cambiar, no solo a él, también a los demás.

Habían llegado seguros al taller de Norte, con un suspiró de frustración Cloe se bajó del trineo, ¡Tan divertido que era!-¿Podremos dar otro paseo?-Preguntó Cloe llena de esperanza.

-Todos aman el trineo-Susurró Norte-Sí, desde luego querida.

Cloe sonrió emocionada-¡Hermana!-Gritó la pequeña Victoria corriendo hasta donde estaba la castaña, seguida de los gemelos.

Cloe les dio un grandísimo abrazo-¿Se portaron bien?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Conejo nos mostró los huevos!-Dijo Victoria, Cloe le revolvió el rubio cabello y le sonrió a Conejo.

-La tía Sophie nos habló mucho de ti, Conejo-Dijo Cloe-Vicky debe parecerte mucho a ella.

-Sí-Dijo Conejo-Toda una pequeña traviesa, sonrió a la rubia.


End file.
